Indiscreto
by Uchiha.Midorii
Summary: Tenten só conhecia gente indiscreta, mesmo...  NejiTen, com NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMatsu e InoSai. Tente ler sem dar atenção ao summary
1. Amigo Indiscreto

**Indiscreto**

Cap. 1 – Amigo indiscreto

Era intervalo de aulas na escola de ensino médio de Konoha, três amigos estavam encostados nos armários conversando. Lee, o único garoto e o mais animado ali, tinha os cabelos cortados em cuia e sobrancelhas enormes, já Hinata era uma garota de rosto gentil e longos cabelos negros com reflexos azuis e olhos claros e acinzentados. A outra garota era Tenten, tinha cabelos e olhos castanho-chocolate. Os três estavam no último ano.

-Não consigo acreditar que vocês achem que meu primo Neji seja assim tão ruim... – Hinata falou tímida.

-Não estamos dizendo que ele é ruim... – falou Tenten. –Eu pelo menos não, ele só me parece um pouco nariz em pé. E olha que vocês são da mesma família...

-O Neji costuma ser até sociável comigo, mas vejo como ele trata os outros. Ele parece simplesmente fazer mais o tipo calado. – falou Lee. –Assim como o Sasuke, acho que por isso eles são amigos.

-Não chamaria aquilo de amizade. Um apenas acompanha o silêncio do outro. – falou Tenten.

-Mas o Sasuke é amigo do Naruto também... – falou Hinata, corando ao pronunciar o nome do loiro. –E o Sasuke fala quando está com o Naruto.

-Vejam que progresso, a Hinata olhou pro Sasuke com o Naruto por perto... – riu Tenten tirando uma com a cara da amiga. Ela sabia que isso a deixaria tão vermelha quanto um tomate, e foi o que aconteceu.

-Tenten, mas você tem que confessar que tem uma quedinha pelo primo da Hinata. – Lee soltou justo quando um certo garoto de cabelos grandes e lisos e de olhos acinzentados como os da prima passou. Neji fingiu não ouvir, apenas passou pelo grupinho e entrou na sala.

-Lee! – Tenten quase gritou com o amigo e deu um tapa em seu braço.

-Acho que ele ouviu... – falou Hinata.

-É claro que ele ouviu, o Lee quase gritou! – falou Tenten ficando levemente vermelha. Quando ela terminou de falar, o sinal tocou.

-Boa sorte na sua aula de Física... – debochou Lee, pois essa era uma das aulas que a Mitsashi tinha com o Hyuuga. Ele seguiu acompanhando Hinata até a aula de Biologia e depois indo para as quadras, onde a aula de Educação física teria vez.

Tenten entrou na sala morrendo de vergonha do que o amigo tinha feito. Ele devia ter visto que o dito cujo estava perto para soltar aquilo tão alto no meio do corredor. Ela esganaria Lee quando tivesse uma chance fora do colégio. Isso só por que dentro do colégio ela seria no mínimo advertida e ficaria depois da aula para fazer algo inútil, como já teve que ficar algumas vezes. Como na vez em que ela se atracou com o próprio Neji, eles estavam no primeiro ano do ensino médio e ele tinha soltado seus dois coques, algo que nunca ninguém tinha tido a coragem de fazer. Ela voou naquele cabelo liso e sedoso dele e quis arrancar fio por fio com uma pinça, mas não teve chance, já que a diretora passava e viu tudo o que aconteceu. A diretora chegou à conclusão de que ela era a única culpada por ter voado em cima do garoto e lhe deu um castigo, que ela diria ter sido pelos dois. Claro, depois ela descobriu que o tal cabeludo metido era de uma família rica e influente e que a diretora não ia querer ver o nome de sua escola manchado. Desde então Tenten nunca suportou Neji e sua mania de grandeza. Hinata era da mesma família e era tão gentil e humilde, não era como Neji, aquele prepotente.

Depois de colocar suas coisas na mesa e sentar-se, Tenten olhou para o lado e lá estava Temari, sentada com os pés em cima da mesa com fones de ouvido e um vidro de esmalte vermelho aberto em cima da mesa. Enquanto ela pintava as unhas da mão e vibrava o aplicador no ar de acordo com a música, os pés balançavam com o mesmo tênis surrado que ela usava todo santo dia. Ela decidiu cutucar a amiga. Talvez se contasse a humilhação que tinha acabado de passar para a amiga, elas fossem rir e isso sairia de sua cabeça.

-Temari? – ela tentou, uma cutucada curta e direta numa das costelas da loira a fez dar um salto e colocar os pés para baixo. Retirou um dos fones do ouvido. A raiva estava estampada nos olhos verde-escuros.

-O que foi, sua maluca? – ela falou.

-Você estava muito distraída, achei que se fosse de leve você não notaria... – a outra riu. –Preciso te contar o que o Lee acabou de fazer comigo... – ela falou e contou tudo à loira que a olhava, cada vez mais se divertindo com a história.

-E ele gritou mesmo no meio do corredor que você podia estar sentindo algo pelo Hyuuga insensível? – perguntou Temari. –Ele é maluco? Será que ele não se lembrou do primeiro ano quando você voou nos cabelos daquele sem sal e puxou-os como se fosse arrancar tudo com um só puxão...

-Na verdade, eu queria puxá-los um a um com uma pinça, mas eu não tinha uma disponível. – Tenten riu.

-Não por isso, se a idéia ainda estiver de pé, eu tenho uma aqui... – Temari riu. –Mas você teria que pegar, meu esmalte ainda não secou...

-Eu não vou fazer isso, não seria expulsa da escola por causa dele... Não mesmo. – a morena falou e o professor chegou. Era um professor baixinho, engraçado, hiperativo e que sempre achava que estava atrasado. Já chegou falando que tinha perdido metade da aula e continuou falando sem parar até começar a aula.

-Hoje eu vou precisar de dois ajudantes aqui na frente para me ajudarem a fazer uma experiência muito boa... – ele falou, já olhando diretamente na direção de Tenten. –Venha você e... Você, Hyuuga, vou precisar de um homem para segurar algo pesado...

Passou pela cabeça de Tenten que aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto para deixar ela na frente da sala com todos olhando junto com ele, mas ela não podia culpar o professor, que não sabia de nada do que acontecia entre eles, e ainda mais se fosse só para segurar algumas coisas. Pensou outra vez e percebeu que era besteira se negar a fazer isso só por que o Neji estava lá também. Ela não daria motivos para ele pensar que ela estava com medo ou receio de estar perto dele. Levantou-se e recebeu um empurrão da amiga Temari para ir logo enquanto ela ria no lugar.

-Agora, venha aqui Neji e segure esta ponta da placa de metal... Tenten segure a outra. – ele falou.

A aula passou e ela teve que ficar o tempo todo levantando coisas, segurando coisas e ajudando o professor. Neji ficou apenas quieto, calado, olhando para os outros alunos e algumas vezes para o professor, fazendo tudo o que o mais velho pedia. Quando a aula finalmente acabou, eles puderam voltar para seus lugares e recolher suas coisas, as pessoas já estavam saindo da sala. Ao final só havia os dois lá dentro, Tenten não tinha reparado, Neji sim. Ela pegou a mochila e passou apenas por um braço. Quando foi passar pela porta e quase topou com Neji, já que não daria para os dois passarem juntos, é que ela percebeu que só estavam os dois na sala. Ela tentou não se alterar enquanto ele oferecia a passagem para ela e seguia logo atrás. Mas ela não conseguia, sabia que o que Lee havia dito tinha um fundo de razão, mas era difícil aceitar que ela sentia algo pelo garoto que sempre jurou odiar.

-Tenten. – ela ouviu ele dizer, virou-se para ele imediatamente, mais do que ela realmente queria.

-O que? – ela falou, tentando impor na sua voz um tom de (falsa) superioridade, fracassando horrivelmente.

-Sua mochila está abrindo. – ele falou simplesmente e passou por ela enquanto ela pegava a mochila e fechava-a corretamente. Ela apenas estranhou o fato dele ter avisado que algo engraçado aconteceria com ela a qualquer momento. Se sua mochila abrisse, era certeza que seus livros cairiam um por um, e seus cadernos, e as pessoas olhariam a quantidade doentia de coraçõezinhos e outros desenhinhos que tinham ali. Ele não devia saber que seria vergonhoso para ela, Tenten deduziu e continuou a andar.

-Tenten! – ela ouviu Lee gritar de longe, provavelmente o garoto tinha acabado de tomar um banho e viria até ela para balançar seus cabelos molhados e deixá-la com raiva. Foi exatamente o que ele fez.

-Seu nojento... – ela comentou. –E se acha que eu esqueci o que você fez mais cedo, você está redondamente enganado!

-Não fique assim, isso lhe dará rugas. – ele riu.

-Seriam, então, minhas rugas, por que você teria de se preocupar? – Tenten falou rabugenta e saiu andando para sua próxima aula, Geografia.

-Não fique com tanta raiva só por que eu falei que você gostava do Neji, ou eu vou acabar acreditando no que eu disse. – ele riu.

-O que o senhor está insinuando? – ela parou bruscamente e voltou com os punhos cerrados. Se aquele sobrancelhudo idiota achava que podia sugerir coisas assim e sair impune, ele estava muito enganado.

-Nada, nada... – ele falou balançando as mãos na frente do corpo. Não queria uma briga com a melhor amiga no meio do corredor. Ainda mais sabendo que ele perderia, já que não bateria numa mulher nunca.

-Bom mesmo, agora me deixe ir para minha aula antes que você me estresse mais... – Tenten murmurou e saiu. Achava que se tivesse que ver a cara inocente do amigo outra vez, ela daria um murro nele. E sinceramente achava também que estava de TPM.

A aula de geografia passou rápido, Lee teve o bom senso de se sentar bem longe de Tenten, já que ela não queria ver ele nem pintado de ouro. Ao final da aula, a diretora chamou todos para o auditório da escola pelo auto-falante, ela precisava dar uma notícia importante. Todos obedeceram, claro, curiosos com a tal notícia. Muitas vezes, quando a notícia era interessante para a diretora, era completamente descartável pelos alunos, então não esperavam muito.

-Bom dia a todos! – ela falou animada ao microfone. –Temos uma notícia muito boa, e que eu aposto que todos os alunos vão gostar! – ela deu um minuto para o burburinho na sala terminar.

-Aposto que não... – murmurou Temari para Tenten, as duas riram.

-Os alunos dos dois últimos anos farão uma viagem a um hotel fazenda e parque aquático que fez um convênio com a escola, a estadia será mais barata para os alunos e com todos os ingressos e a alimentação de graça. – a comemoração a essa hora já estava alta e animada. –Mas, vocês terão um trabalho da escola para fazer lá, mas isso os professores explicarão para vocês em aula. Por enquanto, é só. Vocês receberão um bilhete com os preços e datas quando estiverem saindo daqui. O pagamento de tudo será feito na secretaria aqui da escola. Podem voltar para suas aulas.

-Caramba, fiquei chocada agora. – falou Temari.

-Eu também, estou em estado de choque até agora. Quando foi que a diretora decidiu ser boazinha com a gente? – perguntou-se Tenten.

-É, achava que ela gastava o dinheiro da escola para fazer as plásticas que a deixam parecendo ter 20 anos. – Temari riu. As duas levantaram das cadeiras confortáveis do auditório e saíram.

-Você vai? – perguntou Tenten. Elas estavam passando por um grupinho que soltava gritinhos histéricos e falavam alto. Hinata estava entre elas. Além da tímida garota havia ainda Sakura, uma garota de estranhos cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes que estava sempre atrás do Sasuke e Ino, uma loira de olhos azuis que era cobiçada pela escola inteira por ser a mais "gostosa". O segundo lugar do "concurso" estava com Sakura, é claro.

-Ai meus ouvidos, por que elas têm que gritar tanto? – perguntou-se Temari. –O que você perguntou mesmo?

-Se você vai ao tal hotel fazenda.

-Ah, acho que vou, não vou perder a oportunidade de sair dessa escola e de perto dos meus irmãos...

-Mas e se eles forem também? – perguntou Tenten. Os dois irmãos de Temari também estudavam na escola, um deles era do mesmo ano que ela, o outro um ano mais novo.

-Mesmo se forem, não vou ter que ficar topando com eles, afinal, o lugar deve ser bem grande. – ela riu.

-Não sei se eu estou com muita vontade de ir...

-É claro que você vai! Você não teria coragem de deixar sua amiga sozinha, não é? – Temari reclamou e fez biquinho.

-Você não ficaria sozinha, afinal aquele garoto, como é mesmo o nome dele? Shikamaru? – ela falou, viu que a amiga ia ter um ataque de raiva e parou. Ficou rindo da amiga tentando achar algo para falar.

-E-Eu não tenho nada com ele, é apenas um pirralho um ano mais novo que a gente, eu não ficaria com ele nem... – ela foi interrompida pelo irmão Kankurou.

-Hey, Temari, o que você achou disso, einh? – ele perguntou. O garoto era um tanto excêntrico, usava uma maquiagem esquisita roxa no rosto e antigamente usava ainda um capuz que o fazia lembrar um gato. Felizmente ele deixou o capuz de lado, Tenten pensava, já que o garoto nem era tão feio, já o tinha visto sem a maquiagem estranha.

-Achei legal, eu vou, adoraria se você não fosse. – ela já falou.

-Agora que falou isso, me deu uma vontade de ir... – ele riu. –Quero ver o que o Gaara achou disso... Ele está doido para ficar com a Ino, mas aquele tal de Sai está no caminho... – ele riu e saiu atrás do irmão.

-Será que o Neji vai? – Lee chegou perto da amiga falando, e levou uma fuzilada com o olhar de Tenten.

-Eu não sei, e não me importo. Eu vou. – ela disse olhando para Temari.

-É isso aí! – quem gritou foi Lee. –Você tem que viver todas as aventuras da juventude!

-Ta bem Lee, eu não vou nem perguntar se você vai, já tenho certeza que você não perderia nenhuma "aventura da juventude".

-E está certa! – ele falou fazendo a famosa pose de Nice Guy.

Tenten e Temari andaram até a próxima aula que teriam juntas, de literatura japonesa. Tenten ficava imaginando se Neji iria. Talvez quando ela estivesse falando com Hinata a amiga podia soltar algo se perguntasse a coisa certa. Tirou a idéia da cabeça imediatamente quando se lembrou de quem estava pensando. Ora, que diferença faria se Neji fosse ou não, ela aproveitaria do mesmo jeito, afinal, seus amigos estariam ali. Foi pensando isso que assistiu a aula de literatura e, quando o sinal tocou, ela foi para o intervalo.

* * *

_Oii gente! Oia eu aqui de novo pra escrever uma fic maiorzinha, também é meio bobinha, mas foi uma idéia repentina que surgiu quando minha amiga contou que uma coisa parecida com o começo havia acontecido com ela. Não pretendo fazer ela com muitos capítulos, afinal não tenho mais tanto tempo pra escrever e pretendo postar antes que as minhas aulas comecem. Então se tiverem sugestões, dúvidas, reclamações, curiosidades, etc... façam o favor de deixar uma review. =D_

_Ah, e se tiver algum errinho básico, troca de letras ou algo assim, me perdoem, não tenho revisora :'(  
_

_beijoos _


	2. Do intervalo ao hotel fazenda

Cap. 2 – Do intervalo ao hotel fazenda

No intervalo, Tenten e Temari se encontraram com Hinata, Sakura e Ino e ficaram falando sobre a tal viagem. Sakura e Ino faziam a escolha das roupas que deveriam levar em voz alta, enquanto isso Hinata comia quieta seu sanduíche natural e Temari e Tenten faziam uma lista de quem não deveria ir para que tudo ficasse perfeito.

-Em primeiro lugar, o Neji não devia ir. – sentenciou Tenten. –Ele é um pé no saco, deixaria todo mundo entediado com aquele jeito dele.

-Naruto também não deveria ir. – falou Temari. –Ele é escandaloso demais. – ela viu Hinata corar. –Desculpe Hinata, mas eu acho...

-Acho que o Naruto seria divertido, e o que a Hinata faria lá, afinal? – Tenten riu da amiga ficando envergonhada.

-Tudo bem, o Naruto podia ir. Mas os meus irmãos não deviam ir... Esses definitivamente não.

-O Gaara devia ir, sim! – protestou Ino. –Ele é um dos garotos mais bonitos do nosso ano! É claro que ele deveria ir...

-Fiquei sabendo que ele tá afim de você, Ino. – riu Temari.

-Isso é sério? – ela quase gritou.

-Sério, eu ouvi quando Kankurou falou para a Temari. – falou Tenten.

-Uau! Então eu definitivamente vou ter que levar o meu vestido azul de seda. – ela falou fazendo a conta de quantas peças tinha colocado na mala.

-Será que ninguém ouviu o Sasuke falando nada... – Sakura perguntou esperançosa.

-Não, definitivamente não. Acho que só o ouço falando com o Naruto. – falou Tenten.

-Ah... – ela apenas falou e voltou para sua empolgação quando voltou a calcular a quantidade de sapatos já tinha colocado na mala imaginária.

O intervalo acabou e elas voltaram a suas aulas. Quando as aulas terminaram, e todos já tinham o roteiro do trabalho, chegou uma parte crítica da concretização dele, escolher as duplas. Tenten estava colocando suas coisas no armário e Lee chegou para colocar as dele.

-Hey Lee, já sabe com quem vai fazer o trabalho? – perguntou ela, fechando a porta do armário e trancando.

-Vou fazer com a Nakano, uma garota muito interessante da minha aula de Educação física. – ele falou alegre. –Consegui finalmente chamá-la para alguma coisa.

-Ah, sim... – ela falou meio decepcionada. Ela contava com o amigo para fazer o trabalho.

-Me desculpe, Tenten.

-Não se desculpe, por favor! – ela falou. –Você tem mais é que curtir enquanto estiver fazendo o trabalho.

-Obrigado, Tenten! – ele falou. –Sabia que você aceitaria numa boa.

-Claro. – ela falou e viu Temari já com as coisas arrumadas e indo embora. –Temari!

-Oi, Tenten. – ela falou, indo até a amiga.

-Você já tem com quem fazer o trabalho? – perguntou.

-Bem, o Shikamaru me chamou para fazer o trabalho com ele, já que o trabalho é o mesmo. – ela falou.

-Ah, bem, eu acho alguém para fazer comigo. – ela falou, já estava perdendo a confiança, e os amigos também.

-Oi gente. – falou Hinata chegando perto dos armários. Estava tão vermelha que parecia ter pegado sol um dia inteiro sem protetor.

-Hinata! – Tenten falou, mas então viu a amiga suspirar, isso queria dizer alguma coisa. –O Naruto te chamou pra fazer o trabalho, né?

-Sim, ele chamou! – ela falou animada. –E-Eu quase não aceitei, mas ele insistiu tanto que eu aceitei.

-Que bom, eu fico tão feliz por você! – ela teve que falar, por que estava mesmo. Só estava triste por ela mesma, já que assim quase não lhe sobravam opções. Provavelmente Ino e Sakura fariam par uma com a outra ou então seriam chamadas rapidamente por garotos, já que elas eram bem populares. Pra dizer bem a verdade, ela preferia não fazer com elas, mesmo que Sakura fosse bastante inteligente, uma era mais escandalosa que a outra. Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer, mas decidiu que pensaria nisso no próximo dia. Já estava bastante cansada.

Tenten voltou para sua casa e tentou não pensar no trabalho que teria que fazer. Pensou apenas na viagem e em como seria divertido passar esse tempo apenas com os amigos. Seria uma semana inteira sem ver a cor da escola. Isso seria tão bom que ela nem sabia o quanto. Seus pais concordaram que ela fosse sem problemas, já que eles seriam coordenados por professores e a diretora também estaria lá. A viagem seria dali a três dias, eles sairiam no sábado. Os professores pediram para que avisassem quais seriam as duplas até a sexta-feira, e ela teria que achar uma dupla até esse dia. Tenten passou o dia inteiro pensando nisso e no que o Lee tinha insinuado o dia inteiro. Fez alguns deveres de casa e depois foi dar uma volta com seu cachorro pelo quarteirão. Voltou para casa e tomou um banho, depois começou a arrumar a mala que levaria. Sua mala era vermelha e meio grande, mas, ela pensou, teria que levar coisa para uma semana inteira, a mala de ninguém seria pequena.

No outro dia na escola, Tenten perguntou a todos que ela tinha algum contato, e todos já tinham suas duplas. Ela já estava achando que era a única sem dupla, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que não, não seria a única sem dupla. Havia muita gente menos popular que ela que talvez não tivesse dupla, mas todos os que ela conhecia já tinham. Ela já estava entrando em pânico quando lembrou que ainda tinha até o próximo dia para dar os nomes de sua dupla. Ela já não estava mais se importando se tivesse que ver quem tinha sobrado na lista de pessoas que iam para a viagem. Quando chegou a sexta-feira, ela não tinha outra solução senão essa. Foi falar com o professor de Educação Física, Gai, que estava encarregado de pegar os nomes. Quando chegou a pequena sala ao lado da quadra, ela percebeu que já havia alguém ali. Era Neji. Mas já era tarde, ela já tinha entrado com tudo na sala do professor e os dois já tinham reparado a sua presença.

-Desculpe, professor, eu vou esperar ele sair... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Gai.

-Não se reprima minha aluna, sente-se aqui e eu logo falo com você! – ele falou com animação excessiva.

-Como eu estava falando, eu prefiro fazer o trabalho sozinho. – ele falou.

-Mas Neji, os trabalhos em dupla são feitos para haver uma relação entre os alunos, para que eles possam interagir. Desse jeito você tira todo o propósito do trabalho! – o professor argumentou.

-Mesmo assim, professor, eu prefiro fazer o trabalho sozinho.

-Você não é amigo de Sasuke? – ele perguntou, ainda tentando achar uma brecha na determinação de Neji. –Ele poderia fazer o trabalho com você...

-Sasuke já tem uma dupla. – Neji falou simplesmente e o professor olhou em suas anotações.

-É verdade, ele está fazendo dupla com a Haruno. – ele murmurou. Depois ele olhou mais páginas e olhou para Tenten com uma súbita idéia. –Por que os dois não fazem juntos? – ele sugeriu. –A senhorita Mitsashi não tem dupla também.

O sangue de Tenten pareceu congelar nas veias quando o professor sugeriu aquilo. Como assim ela fazendo o trabalho com o egoísta prepotente do Neji? Ela não ia suportar ter que conviver com aquele ser até o final da semana, ainda mais tendo que fazer um trabalho com ele. Não, definitivamente não. Ela sabia que Neji ia negar, obviamente, ele também não gostava dela, então ele não iria fazer o trabalho com ela de qualquer jeito...

-Tudo bem, que seja. – ele falou e se levantou. Gai comemorou um pouco na cadeira e anotou os dois nomes rapidamente.

-Hey, não, eu não aceitei! – falou ela exasperada.

-Então, com quem você vai fazer dupla? – perguntou o professor.

-Bem, eu ia falar isso com o senhor, sabe... Todos os meus amigos fizeram duplas e eu achei que tivesse alguém sobrando...

-As únicas pessoas que sobraram foram você e o Hyuuga, então, terão que fazer juntos. – ele falou mais sério fechando o caderno que estava anotando os nomes. –Agora se não se importa eu estou com fome e fechando a sala.

Tenten levantou da cadeira ainda meio desnorteada. Teria que fazer o trabalho com o garoto que menos gostava no mundo, aquilo não era justo. Por que ele aceitou? Ele deveria ter negado e negado novamente enquanto Gai insistia que fizessem juntos, mas ele simplesmente aceitou. Ela não podia confiar naquele traste nem para não ter que fazer par com ele. Ela saiu da escola e encontrou Lee esperando por ela para que seguissem juntos a pé para casa, já que Lee morava na rua atrás da dela.

-Hey, Tenten! Encontrou uma dupla? – ele perguntou, curioso.

-Infelizmente sim. – ela bufou.

-E quem é?

-Hyuuga Neji. – ela falou simplesmente e saiu andando enquanto Lee processava o que a amiga havia dito.

-O que? – ele gritou e correu um pouco para alcançá-la. –Neji? Mas ele não é o cara que você mais odeia e quase me esmurrou quando eu insinuei que você tinha uma queda por ele?

-Gai nos colocou como dupla, por que éramos os únicos que tinham sobrado. – ela falou. –Quando cheguei à sala ele estava reclamando por que queria fazer o trabalho sozinho. Quando Gai sugeriu que fizéssemos juntos, ele simplesmente aceitou e saiu da sala. É claro que eu ainda briguei, mas Gai foi irredutível.

-É por isso que eu adoro o Gai-sensei! – Lee falou rindo e saiu correndo antes que fosse acertado pela mochila voadora que Tenten havia atirado nele.

-Vou ter que fazer o trabalho com aquele traste de gente! Você acredita nisso? – Tenten reclamou pelo telefone com Temari. Os preparativos para a viagem estavam em alta, mas Tenten teve que desabafar com a amiga antes que explodisse.

-Neji? – a outra falou do outro lado da linha. –Caramba esse negócio de destino funciona mesmo, einh. Por que pra vocês serem os únicos restantes, só pode ser carma! – ela ria.

-Temari, fala sério...

-Sério. – a outra continuava rindo do outro lado.

-Você está me estressando. Vou desligar antes que eu atire um copo na parede pra aliviar.

-Tudo bem, eu parei. Mas eu falei sério sobre o carma, parou para pensar nisso? Qual é a chance de você e ele terem ficado sobrando no último dia? Muito poucas...

-Ta bom, Temari. Hey, o Gaara chamou a Ino para fazer o trabalho com ele? – ela perguntou, estava curiosa.

-Chamou sim, mas o Sai já havia pedido, então ele chamou outra garota, uma tal de Matsuri.

-Ah, sim. É por que eu fiquei sabendo que a Sakura e o Sasuke vão fazer juntos, então fiquei pensando com quem Ino ia fazer o trabalho...

-Amiga, sinto muito, mas vou ter que desligar. Tenho que terminar de arrumar a merda da minha mala e ajudar os garotos, sabe que se a gente deixar por conta deles, eles levam uma muda de roupa e uma cueca e só.

-Claro, vai lá. Eu preciso terminar de arrumar a minha mala também. Tchau.

-Tchau. – ela falou e desligou.

Tenten só terminou de arrumar sua mala à meia noite. Depois de pegar as roupas que tinha posto para lavar, passá-las e separar os sapatos que levaria, ela colocou tudo na mala com cuidado e foi dormir. O dia seguinte seria longo. Acordou faltando apenas 20 minutos para estarem na porta da escola para pegarem os ônibus. A viagem não seria longa, umas duas horas e meia até o hotel fazenda, como tinha dito a diretora. Tenten quase não conseguiu chegar na hora combinada, fez o pai voar pelas avenidas da cidade e quase bater pelo menos um par de vezes, mas chegou quando estavam conferindo se todos estavam ali. Apenas jogou sua mala no maleiro do ônibus que lhe disseram ser o dela e entrou no ônibus de andar. Sua cadeira era ótima, bem na frente, ela poderia ficar vendo a estrada enquanto andavam. Todos já estavam no ônibus, só os professores ainda estavam de fora fazendo uma revista para se certificarem de não estar esquecendo nada nem ninguém. Tenten sentou-se, não havia ninguém sentado nas cadeiras da frente, ela desconfiou um pouco. Não achou que os professores fossem separar as cadeiras. Jogou a mochila na poltrona do lado e olhou para trás, estava a maior bagunça, mas ela conseguiu distinguir Hinata andando pelo corredor indo até ela.

-Bom dia, Tenten. – a garota falou.

-Oi, Hinata. – ela falou. –Quase que eu perco o ônibus, fui acabar de fazer minha mala já era meia noite. Acordei atrasada...

-Pelo menos você não perdeu, não é? – ela falou. –Fiquei sabendo que você vai fazer o trabalho com meu primo...

-Sim, o Gai praticamente me obrigou a fazê-lo com ele... – ela fuzilou Neji, que ela havia distinguido na multidão do ônibus por ser o único de branco. Mas acho que pelo menos posso ir do seu lado até lá, não é?

-Bem... É que... Os professores disseram que colocaram as duplas sentadas juntas para que pudessem falar sobre o trabalho. Eu estou sentada aqui. – ela apontou a poltrona do outro lado do corredor. –Com o Naruto.

-Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que ir do lado do Neji até lá? – ela perguntou. –Só pode ser brincadeira...

-Você pode tentar mudar de lugar...

-Mas eu gosto da cadeira da frente, tem como ver o caminho... Eu adoro ficar olhando o caminho. Não vou mudar de lugar só por causa dele... – ela falou com raiva. Maldito Gai, se ele não fosse seu professor ela já o teria degolado.

Não demorou muito para o próprio Gai subir as escadas do ônibus e pôr ordem nos alunos, mandando todos se sentarem para que ele fizesse a contagem de todos. Neji então foi para seu lugar, que viu estar ocupado pela mochila de Tenten. Ela estava com a cara emburrada como uma criança e não parecia querer tirar a mochila de seu lugar. Sendo assim, ele tirou a mochila dela, jogou-a em cima da garota e sentou em seu devido lugar. Ela bufou do seu lado e jogou a mochila no bagageiro acima de suas cabeças. Depois inclinou a cadeira e colocou os pés no parapeito da janela. Como ela estava no corredor e ele na janela, ela havia tampado a passagem dele. Não se importou já que não pretendia se levantar dali. A paisagem seria companhia suficiente.

Tenten olhou para o lado e viu Hinata e Naruto conversando. Eles se davam tão bem que ela não se assustaria se, daqui alguns anos, eles estivessem casados. Depois olhou para Neji e ele admirava a paisagem, como ela adorava fazer. Era tão estranho concluir que ele tinha algo parecido com ela que quase tirou isso da cabeça. Quase, por que não conseguia tirar _ele_ da cabeça. As outras duplas que ela conhecia também estavam naquele ônibus. Ela olhou para trás e viu Sakura e Sasuke, enquanto ele olhava pela janela ela tagarelava sem parar. Ele a respondia algumas vezes, mesmo Tenten achando que ele estava entediado, ela percebeu pelo seu rosto que ele não estava. Lee e Nakano estavam conversando do jeito animado de Lee. A garota parecia ser um tanto tímida, mas não tinha nenhum problema em expressar a mesma animação de Lee. Ino e Sai estavam atracados um no pescoço do outro, beijavam-se até Gai ir até lá e pedir para pararem. Eles brigaram um pouco até que Gai conseguiu convencê-los, como ele sempre fazia. Ela viu Gaara e Matsuri, os dois estavam calados, cada um olhava para um lado e quando seus olhares se encontravam, ela corava e ele fazia uma tentativa de sorriso.

-Todos estão se divertindo menos eu... – ela reclamou em voz baixa. Saiu em voz baixa, mas ela não queria que tivesse falado aquilo.

-A culpa não é minha... – Neji murmurou.

-Não, a culpa é minha... – ela murmurou ainda, como ela pode deixar que Gai-sensei a manipulasse daquela forma. Ela tinha acabado com a sua viagem.

-Veja, Tenten, eu não queria fazer esse trabalho com ninguém, e você claramente não queria ter sido minha dupla, mas infelizmente nós acabamos juntos nessa, então por que não tentamos nos dar bem pelo menos essa semana? – ele falou, claro, ele sempre era justo, calmo, equilibrado. Era fácil para ele falar esse tipo de coisa.

-Vou tentar. – ela murmurou.

-Já é alguma coisa. – ele falou, depois voltou a olhar pela janela panorâmica a sua frente.

Eles não conversaram até chegarem num ponto onde parariam para ir ao banheiro e comprar alguma coisa para comer. Tenten levantou-se e quando foi descer o degrau, desequilibrou-se e teria caído se Neji não a tivesse segurado.

-Obrigada. – ela falou simplesmente depois de se equilibrar.

-Não por isso. – ele falou e eles desceram as escadas.

Ela chegou na pequena lanchonete e pegou um potinho de sorvete. Pagou e foi se sentar com as amigas que estavam reunidas numa mesinha do lugar.

-E ai o que estão achando da viagem até aqui? – perguntou Ino.

-Um saco... – Tenten se expressou.

-Não liguem pra ela, Tenten vai acabar deixando todas vocês emburradas como ela. – falou Temari.

-A Tenten não tem culpa se teve que fazer dupla com quem ela não gosta... – defendeu-a Hinata.

-É claro... – murmurou Temari, deixando o assunto pra lá. –Não vejo a hora de chegarmos nesse lugar, estou doida pra tomar um banho de piscina...

-Ah, eu também! – falaram Ino e Sakura juntas.

-Está fazendo realmente muito calor hoje. – falou Hinata, timidamente.

-Alunos! Vamos voltar para o ônibus, ainda temos uma hora de viajem! – gritou Gai. Todos entraram no ônibus e Gai conferiu todos. Partiram e não demorou muito para chegarem ao local.

O hotel fazenda era enorme, o espaço gramado se estendia por todos os lados e uma enorme casa de madeira ficava ao final da estradinha que percorriam. Olhando para os lados, viam-se os estábulos, alguns cercados com animais e no lado oposto algumas piscinas enormes com toboáguas enormes desembocando nelas. Havia também alguns animais gigantes em algumas piscinas rasas para crianças. Muitas árvores cercavam a clareira imensa que ficava o hotel fazenda.

-Muito bem meninos! Chegamos, agora peguem suas malas e esperem os professores no saguão de entrada do hotel, nós faremos a distribuição dos quartos. Em cada quarto terão 3 ou 4 pessoas, então é melhor que já dêem uma organizada entre vocês. Ah, e cada um receberá um cartão de consumo dentro do hotel, vocês terão uma quantia certa e constante nele, então usem com consciência.

-Hinata, vamos montar um quarto eu, você e Temari? – Tenten perguntou.

-Claro. – ela falou sorridente. As duas desceram conversando e logo Temari se juntou a elas para irem juntas até o saguão.

Lá, todos foram separados, pegaram suas chaves e foram para os quartos. Tenten e Temari mal colocaram suas coisas no quarto e já estavam colocando seus biquínis. Hinata disse que quando terminasse de se organizar também iria para a piscina. As duas amigas saíram do quarto e passaram no quarto de Sakura, Ino e Matsuri que era o logo ao lado do delas.

-Hey garotas, vamos lá! Já estou vendo gente lá nas piscinas! – Temari gritou da porta que tinha sido aberta por Ino. Essa já tinha corrido para dentro outra vez para terminar de se arrumar.

-Só mais um pouco, tenho que terminar de passar o protetor... – gritou Sakura lá de dentro.

-Como elas são frescas... – murmurou Temari e Tenten riu. –Nós estamos indo pra lá! – a loira gritou e elas saíram da porta. Não demorou muito e Matsuri estava seguindo as duas, junto com Ino e Sakura.

Vários garotos já estavam ali, Naruto e Sasuke estavam entre eles, assim como Neji. Sim, ele quase foi ameaçado de morte para estar ali, então ele foi, não pôde fazer nada. Tenten e Temari já chegaram pulando de bomba na piscina, jogando água em todos que estavam por perto. As duas de cabelos soltos e agora molhados já estavam saindo da piscina para pularem de novo e molhar mais um pouco as garotas frescas quando Shikamaru chegou e se sentou na borda da piscina. Temari nadou até ele e jogou água no preguiçoso, que apenas reclamou e entrou na piscina, sendo puxado pela loira. Tenten, sem companhia, saiu da piscina e chamou Ino e Sakura, mas quem aceitou entrar com ela foi Matsuri. A garota de cabelos cor-de-areia pulou com Tenten na piscina, espirrando água em Ino e Sakura, que ficaram reclamando enquanto as duas ficaram rindo na piscina.

-Vocês não deviam ser tão inconvenientes... – falou Neji de algum lugar que Tenten não queria nem saber onde.

-E você devia se preocupar mais com a sua vida. Ou está com medo de molhar a chapinha...? – ela falou, tendo que olhar para ele e percebendo que seu cabelo ainda estava seco.

-Não estou com medo de molhar... – ele nem terminou, Tenten já tinha espirrado um bocado de água em cima dele. Inevitavelmente, seus cabelos estavam molhados agora. Enquanto ele tirava o cabelo dos olhos ela ria descontroladamente dele. Então ele jogou água nela, que acabou engasgando por ter engolido água enquanto ria.

-Seu... – ela falou jogando mais uma porção nele e começaram uma guerra de água. Depois de quase jogarem metade da água da piscina para fora, repararam que estavam se divertindo, e juntos. Tenten foi a primeira a notar e não gostar da idéia. Ela parou imediatamente. –Não sei por que eu te dou ouvidos...

-Por que você tem ouvidos...

-Tudo bem espertalhão, quer saber de uma coisa, 'to indo... – ela falou com raiva e saiu de perto do Hyuuga.

Tenten perdeu totalmente a vontade de ficar na piscina, assim sendo, pegou sua toalha e se enrolou nela, depois de estar parcialmente seca entrou no hotel e pegou seu cartão de consumação para pegar um sorvete. Hinata aproveitou para acompanhar a amiga, já que estava com vergonha de sair do quarto sozinha vestida em seu maiô que tinha um corte moderno e mais parecia um biquíni interligado pelo meio da barriga. As duas seguiram para o grande pátio onde havia uma lanchonete enorme e vários lugares para quem não queria entrar nas piscinas. Cada uma pegou um sorvete e ficaram observando os outros de longe. Não demorou muito para Naruto perceber Hinata ali e ir até ela.

-Hinata! – ele foi andando pela lanchonete, pingando água. –Você devia entrar na piscina, está uma delícia...

-E-Eu vou entrar, só vou terminar aqui... – e ela foi interrompida por Naruto, quando ele andou até ela e levantou-a da cadeira, levando-a até a piscina e pulando com ela. Enquanto os outros riam da cena, Hinata corava furiosamente pensando que fora carregada por Naruto até a piscina.

-Caramba, eu sempre sou abandonada, acho que vou desistir dessa viagem... – Tenten murmurou para si mesma, terminando de tomar seu sorvete.

* * *

_Olá pessoas, _

_Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo dessa fic bobinha que eu decidi fazer. Só vou postar os capítulos quando já tiver o próximo pronto ou quase pronto, para garantir a continuidade da fic. Espero que ela não seja muito longa e que eu termine-a logo. É isso, se tiverem sugestões, curiosidades, perguntas, dilemas pessoais, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, olha o botão de review ali embaixo! _

_Ah, e se eu não receber nenhuma review... eu sei lá o que eu faço...!  
_

_Beijoos!_


	3. Jogos e brincadeiras

Cap. 3 – Jogos e brincadeiras

O sábado passou sem mais interesses para Tenten, depois de jantarem e terem passado o dia inteiro na piscina, as garotas voltavam para seus respectivos quartos. Quando viraram no corredor que dava para seus quartos, as garotas perceberam que alguém estava na porta do quarto de Tenten, Temari e Hinata. Era Neji. Temari e Hinata disseram que iam para o quarto das outras amigas para deixarem Tenten e Neji sozinhos, Tenten ainda insistiu que fossem com ela, mas as amigas foram irredutíveis. Todas menos Tenten entraram no quarto e colocaram os ouvidos na porta para tentarem escutar o que se passava.

-O que quer Neji? – ela chegou perguntando.

-Apenas te lembrar que temos um trabalho a fazer, e que eu gostaria de fazê-lo o mais rápido possível para ficarmos livres... – ele falou.

-Ah, por mim tudo bem, amanhã fazemos essa droga de trabalho e passamos o resto da semana sem termos que nos olhar... – ela falou e as garotas ouviram passos, Neji provavelmente estaria se afastando. De repente os passos pararam.

-Não queria que fosse assim... – ele falou simplesmente e continuou andando.

Temari abriu a porta rapidamente para ver logo a cara que Tenten fazia, que era de pura descrença. A morena abriu a porta do quarto que ela dividia com as amigas e entrou. Temari e as outras garotas entraram imediatamente atrás.

-Tenten, ouvimos tudo o que ele disse... – ela começou.

-Eu sei, podia apostar que todas estavam escutando atrás da porta... – ela riu.

-Você vai continuar sendo cabeça dura ou vai logo admitir que gosta do meu primo? – Hinata falou, todas olharam para ela meio espantadas. Hinata não era de dar broncas.

-E-Eu não gosto dele! – Tenten murmurou mais para si mesma que para as outras.

-Ora, poupe-me, nem você acredita mais nisso... – falou Sakura. –Faça o favor de admitir, como bem disse a Hinata...

-Nunca admitiria uma mentira. – Tenten continuou obstinada.

-Então vai continuar mentindo pra si mesma? – falou Ino. –Tudo bem, depois não pode culpar a gente...

-Vocês vão ficar fazendo sermão? Se continuarem eu vou para o salão de jogos sozinha... – ela falou. –Ou acho outra forma de fugir de vocês...

-Não precisa fugir, mas nós, no posto de amigas, precisamos te dizer inclusive aquilo que você não quer ouvir... – falou Matsuri, todas as garotas olharam para ela também. –O que foi? Não posso dar uma bronca?

-Claro que sim... – falou Temari. – Mas você e a Hinata no mesmo dia, eu acho que é um milagre.

-Tudo bem, não vamos ficar aqui pagando sermão. Que tal seguirmos a idéia de Tenten e irmos para a sala de jogos, os garotos devem estar lá... – falou Sakura. Elas concordaram e saíram do quarto.

Quando chegaram à sala de jogos, os garotos estavam todos lá. Naruto e Sasuke se enfrentavam num jogo de pebolim. Enquanto Naruto gritava e xingava, Sasuke estava extremamente concentrado no jogo. Quando Sasuke conseguiu fazer um gol em Naruto, ele soltou um grito e comemorou, todos olharam para ele. Enquanto isso, Gaara e Lee estavam jogando Guitar Hero. Os dois faziam altas manobras com suas guitarras de brinquedo e quando Gaara ganhou o duelo, saiu comemorando como nunca ninguém o tinha visto fazendo. Lee ficou olhando derrotado para a tela do jogo até que se animou com a idéia que teve, chamar Neji para um duelo.

-Ei, Neji, venha duelar comigo! – ele falou animado outra vez.

-Mas fui eu quem ganhou, você não pode chamar outro para duelar com você! – reclamou Gaara.

-Eu não quero mesmo... – falou Neji.

-Ah, vamos Gaara você já ganhou... – Lee reclamou.

-Tudo bem, você pode jogar com o Neji.

-Mas eu não quero jogar, pelo amor de Kami-sama me deixem pensar! – falou Neji, estava jogando xadrez com Shikamaru, que era o grande mestre nesse jogo.

-Não está mais... – falou o preguiçoso mexendo seu bispo. –Xeque mate!

-Droga, tudo culpa do Lee e do Naruto que ficam gritando no meu ouvido... – ele reclamou. –Tudo bem Lee, eu jogo contra você...

O cabeludo (lindo) levantou-se da poltrona que ocupava e pegou a guitarra de brinquedo. Ele sabia como funcionava, mas nunca tinha parado para jogar aquilo de fato. Tudo o que ele queria era se livrar daquilo, então não se importava em perder. As garotas entraram no meio da pequena competição que Lee havia montado. Neji estava perdendo feio, afinal não tinha pegado ainda o jeito daquele instrumento de plástico.

-Vai Lee! Isso aí, eu sou a próxima! – Tenten estava já ao lado do amigo. Ela e Lee jogavam o dito jogo desde pequenos e ela levava bastante jeito para a coisa. Já havia algum tempo que Lee não conseguia ganhar dela nem passando na frente da TV.

Quando Neji finalmente perdeu, Tenten arrancou a guitarra dele e começou a competir com Lee. Enquanto isso, Sakura e Hinata foram fazer duplas com Naruto e Sasuke jogando pebolim. As garotas foram para a defesa e os garotos ficaram no ataque. Quando Sasuke foi frustrado em seu ataque pela segunda vez com uma defesa linda de Hinata, Naruto gritou e apontou o dedo na cara do amigo.

-Nunca mais você faz um gol na minha defesa! Agora a minha protetora está aqui! – e Hinata corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Pare de falar e ataque mais, não estou trabalhando aqui! – falou Sakura, tão competitiva quanto Naruto.

Quando Sakura terminou de falar, Naruto atacou, mas o ataque ricocheteou numa defesa de Sakura e a bolinha foi rápida demais para Hinata impedir que ela entrasse no gol. Naruto tinha acabado de fazer um gol contra, praticamente.

-Não acredito... – ele gritou.

-Há! Eu não preciso mover um músculo para ganhar, você se derrota sozinho. – Sasuke riu.

-Cale a boca, seu idiota. – Naruto retrucou.

-Quem fez o gol contra aqui... – falou Sakura entrando na briga.

-Não estava falando com você, sua testuda. – Naruto falou.

-DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU? – Sakura berrou o que fez quase todos os pares de olhos da sala se virarem para ela. Temari, que havia tomado o lugar de Neji no xadrez contra Shikamaru, levara susto tal que virou o tabuleiro.

-Droga Sakura! – ela reclamou, mas a garota de cabelos rosa não escutou o que a amiga disse, tamanha sua raiva contra um certo loiro. Enquanto Sakura batia em Naruto, Sasuke e os outros amigos riam da cena e Hinata estava tentando amenizar, falando palavras apaziguadoras como "ele não quis dizer isso" para a amiga.

Quando finalmente Sakura parou de bater em Naruto, que estava ligeiramente roxo em algumas partes visíveis, Tenten começou a gritar. Ela tinha ganhado de Lee no tal jogo. Enquanto ela fazia uma dancinha da vitória, os pares de olhos que estavam virados para Sakura e Naruto se viraram para ela.

-Ah, gente, eu não posso nem comemorar... – ela murmurou e as amigas riram dela. O clima na sala de jogos voltou ao normal depois disso. Todos voltaram suas atenções para seus jogos. Gaara e Matsuri jogavam Air Hockey (N/A: aquele joguinho de ficar tentando fazer gol no outro numa mesa, geralmente tem em shoppings... só para o caso de não saberem, eu não sabia o nome =x) e Matsuri estava ganhando. Lee havia desistido do Guitar Hero e foi jogar pimball com Nakano. Tenten ficou sozinha na máquina e ficou olhando por algum tempo Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke no pebolim, quando voltou a olhar para a tela, percebeu que alguém estava com a outra guitarra.

-E ai, não vamos jogar? – Neji perguntou.

-Se você perdeu pro Lee, você vai ser detonado por mim. – ela riu.

-Sei disso, mas não me preocupo em apenas me divertir... – ele falou e ela, com o senso de competição atiçado, aceitou tentar se divertir com ele.

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru ganhava mais uma vez de Temari no xadrez. Ela já estava cansada daquilo. Ela não tinha vocação para ficar perdendo o tempo todo. Assim sendo, ela se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada e decidiu por eles que não jogariam mais aquele "jogo inútil".

-Vamos fazer outra coisa, certo? Cansei desse jogo. – ela reclamou. Fez ele se levantar também e puxou-o até o Pump it. Com certeza ele não ganharia dela ali. Pena que tinha uma fila para ir ao tal brinquedo.

A noite passou assim, quando já era uma e meia da madrugada foi que todos decidiram que seria melhor se voltassem para os quartos. O quarto dos meninos era logo na frente do delas. Despediram-se no corredor e separaram-se pelos quartos. Nakano acabou por se mudar para o quarto de Tenten, Temari e Hinata por ter acabado no quarto de três garotas que ela não se dava bem. Como o quarto das três amigas tinha apenas três camas, elas tiveram que contrabandear um colchão para dentro do quarto. Foram até o quarto das tais garotas e pegaram o colchão. Como ninguém podia ver, senão Nakano teria de voltar para o outro quarto, elas tiveram que operar quase uma missão secreta para levar um colchão pelos corredores do lugar. Agora que já estava tudo pronto no quarto, as garotas estavam se preparando para se deitar.

-O que acharam de hoje? – perguntou Temari.

-Eu me diverti bastante. Será uma ótima semana. – falou Hinata.

-Ah, eu vi que a Hinata estava se divertindo bastante com o Naruto... – Tenten riu, acompanhada das outras.

-Bem, eu também me diverti muito. – falou Nakano. –O Lee é muito legal...

-Ah, Kami-sama temos mais uma apaixonada no quarto... – falou Tenten. –Ninguém merece isso, sabiam?

-Você diz isso apenas por que não aceita que gosta do Neji... – implicou Temari, que quase tomou na cara um travesseiro voador vindo de Tenten. –Hey! – ela pegou seu travesseiro e jogou em Tenten. Assim elas começaram uma guerra de travesseiros até ouvirem alguém bater na porta.

-Eu atendo... – falou Hinata levantando-se e indo até a porta.

-Olá Hinata! – ouviram de dentro do quarto um grito de alguém bem conhecido, era Naruto.

-Na-Naruto, o-o que vocês es-estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou ao ver Naruto, Neji, Lee e Shikamaru na porta.

-Ora, viemos visitar vocês... – Naruto falou e foi entrando no quarto seguido dos outros.

Todas as garotas já estavam prontas para dormir, com o calor que fazia, elas estavam todas com pijamas minúsculos e já era tarde para se esconderem. Os garotos olharam bem para a bagunça que se encontrava no quarto, as garotas estavam com travesseiros nas mãos e Naruto logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo antes de chegarem. Milagre.

-Vocês estavam fazendo guerra de travesseiros? – ele perguntou animado.

-Sim, estávamos, mas fomos bruscamente interrompidas por... – quando Tenten ia terminar de falar, batem na porta mais uma vez. –Nosso quarto está requisitado hoje...

-É verdade... – falou Temari vendo Hinata ir mais uma vez até a porta. Dessa vez eram Sakura, Ino e Matsuri com os outros garotos.

-Olá meninas, ficamos com saudades e decidimos ver o que vocês estavam fazendo... – falou Ino.

-Eu quero ver é se algum professor passar por aqui e descobrir que tem tanta gente nesse quarto... – falou Neji.

-Finalmente alguém falou algo inteligente nessa bagunça. – falou Tenten. Nem acreditava que teria que concordar com Neji, mas ele estava totalmente certo, se algum professor passasse por ali e visse aquela bagunça, estariam fritos.

-A gente deu uma olhada nos professores depois que saímos do quarto das garotas. – falou Sasuke. –Obviamente não queríamos que algum professor chegasse aqui...

-É, e parece que todos estão dormindo. – terminou Gaara.

-Isso quer dizer que podemos ficar aqui um pouco! – Naruto falou e sentou na cama de Hinata, para onde ela tinha ido se esconder embaixo das cobertas, já que estava com um shortinho e uma blusa de alcinhas. Depois que todos a haviam visto de roupa de banho, nem fazia muita diferença, mas ela estava morrendo de vergonha de tantos garotos estarem a olhando. Principalmente por que seu primo fez uma cara estranha quando viu que ela estava com um pijama pequeno.

-Que tal brincarmos de alguma coisa? – perguntou Naruto.

-Brincarmos, Naruto? Nós não somos mais crianças, sabia? – perguntou Sakura, que era amiga de Naruto desde pequenos.

-Não estou falando de brincar desse jeito. Estou falando de uma coisa divertida mesmo, como... – ele parou para pensar.

-Como...? – perguntou Sasuke impaciente.

-Verdade e conseqüência. – quem sugeriu foi Ino. Temari concordou imediatamente, assim como Sakura e Naruto. Os outros foram rapidamente convencidos, menos Hinata, essa demorou um pouco mais de tempo para se convencer que seria divertido.

-Onde vamos achar uma garrafa agora? – perguntou Lee.

-Há garrafas de água no frigobar, podemos pegar uma e tomar a água... – falou Temari.

Ela levantou de sua cama mostrando finalmente a camisola curta de cetim cheia de ursinhos. Shikamaru não tirou os olhos da loira um só minuto. Eles abriram um espaço no chão onde todos se sentaram em roda para iniciar o jogo. Com a garrafa já vazia, Temari colocou-a ao centro.

-O bico pergunta, o fundo responde. – ela falou e girou a garrafa. Caiu para Ino perguntar e Hinata responder.

-Tudo bem Hina, verdade ou conseqüência?

-Err... Verdade.

-Agora me deixe pensar... – ela falou e colocou a mão no queixo. –É verdade que você já desmaiou porque viu o Naruto?

-S-Sim... É verdade. – ela falou ficando mais vermelha que pimenta.

-Por minha causa? – perguntou Naruto.

-Hey, Naruto, você só pode perguntar se a garrafa parar com o bico virado para você! – falou Tenten. Viu as feições de Hinata relaxarem imediatamente. Mesmo que todos tenham entendido o que a pergunta de Ino quis dizer, Naruto era muito burro para tanto. Ino girou a garrafa. Dessa vez Sakura perguntava para Ino.

-Tudo bem, Ino porca, verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou Sakura.

-Conseqüência. – a loira falou olhando para Sakura.

-Esperem! Eu tenho uma coisa interessante para as consequências... – falou Tenten, levantando-se e procurando algo em sua mochila. Não sabia por que teve aquele pressentimento que deveria ter levado seus dados do amor para a viagem, mas havia chegado a hora de usá-los. Ela voltou com os dois dadinhos em mãos e mostrou para as garotas, todas entenderam o que aquilo significava.

-Agora sim o jogo vai ficar bom... – falou Sakura olhando Ino.

-Não entendi... – falou Naruto.

-É claro, se tivesse entendido é que todos estaríamos espantados. – murmurou Neji.

-Você terá que jogar os dados... – ela falou e parou para o suspense. –Com Gaara.

-O que? – quem falou foi Gaara.

-Consequências não se discutem... – falou logo Temari rindo. Ino jogou os dados, caiu "beijo" e "você que sabe...". Bem, se ela podia escolher, que fosse na boca. Mas então ela pensou em como os outros a veriam se beijasse Gaara na boca, na presença de Matsuri e Sai, e se ainda estivesse claro que ela quem escolheu. Decidiu que um beijo "na trave" seria melhor interpretado.

Ela se levantou e Gaara a imitou. Eles se aproximaram e Ino foi concretizar o que tinha em mente. Porém quando ela ia depositar o beijo, Gaara virou o rosto e suas bocas se encontraram. Não aprofundaram o beijo, mas Ino ficou ligeiramente constrangida com a cena, percebeu que Matsuri ficou olhando para ela durante um tempo, mas não podiam colocar a culpa nela, sua idéia era que o beijo saísse perto da boca, e não diretamente ali. O jogo continuou, Sakura rodou a garrafa.

-Sasuke pergunta para Shikamaru. – ela falou e os dois se olharam.

-Verdade! – Shikamaru já falou.

-Tudo bem, é verdade que você é apaixonado por uma pessoa mais velha que você? – Sasuke perguntou. Todos ficaram olhando para Shikamaru ansiosos, ele não esboçava nada no rosto.

-Sim, é verdade. – ele falou simplesmente. A pergunta nem tinha ficado tão explícita, mesmo que ele soubesse que todos com cérebro ali entenderiam a indireta. Naruto não se incluía nesse grupo, já que nem a indireta de Hinata tinha entendido. E, vejam, a indireta era pra ele.

-Vamos lá! – Naruto gritou e girou a garrafa. Caiu que ele perguntasse para Neji, e ele sabia como ia deixar o amigo numa pior.

-Conseqüência. – Neji já falou, era preferível que fizesse alguma coisa que tivesse que falar algo de sua vida ali.

-Ah... Eu já sabia que pergunta faria... – ele falou, ficou frustrado. Mas então a idéia genial apareceu em sua cabeça oca. (N/A: eu amo o Naruto, não é? Tadinho, e ele nem é tão tapado assim...). –Então, beija a Tenten.

Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo, coisas como mexendo em algo no chão, jogando os tais dadinhos, conversando em sussurros, quando Naruto falou aquilo. Tenten, que era quem estava jogando os dadinhos para ver se tinha sorte com aquilo, ficou olhando pasmada de Naruto para Neji. Enquanto isso, todos olhavam dela para Neji e então para Naruto. Sasuke meteu a mão na testa depois da merda que o amigo tinha falado. Ele não via que ia ser esmagado por Tenten e feito em migalhas depois por Neji? Pelo menos ele veria os dois amigos juntos a fazer algo, matando Naruto.

-Você só pode estar maluco se pensa que... – começou Tenten, mas foi interrompida por Temari.

-Tenten, sinto muito, mas você entrou na brincadeira, então vai ter que cumprir a conseqüência. – ela falou e todos concordaram.

-Então, o que estão esperando? – perguntou Ino.

Neji levantou de seu lugar e foi até Tenten, ela se levantou também, sabendo que se odiaria pelo resto da vida depois daquela bagunça que ela tinha ajudado a aprontar. Neji curvou-se para ela e pressionou os lábios sobre os seus. Macios, finos, bem delineados, era o que os lábios de Neji eram e aquele gosto de bala de hortelã que não devia estar ali, foi a única coisa que Tenten sentiu quando eles começaram a aprofundar o beijo. Ele segurou-lhe o rosto com uma mão enquanto enterrava a outra em seus cabelos, soltos aquela noite, e ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto e segurando seus cabelos grandes pela raiz com uma das mãos.

-Caham... – fez Sakura para chamar a atenção dos dois. –Acho que devíamos seguir sem eles...

A garota quebrou o clima de transe dos dois, que apartaram o beijo rapidamente e Neji voltou ao seu lugar, Tenten voltou a sentar, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Sasuke girou a garrafa, Sakura perguntaria para Lee.

-Muito bem Lee! – ela falou estralando os dedos. –Verdade ou conseqüência?

-Conseqüência. – ele falou. Sakura espantou-se, não achou que o amigo pediria conseqüência.

-Ahh, então, terá de jogar os dados com Nakano. – ela falou e Tenten já havia passado os dados para as mãos do amigo. Ele jogou e deu "beijo" e "nuca". Todos viram Nakano corar até a raiz dos cabelos escuros e grandes. Lee chegou perto de Nakano, que havia tirado o cabelo da nuca para facilitar o trabalho e ele segurou-a por um lado do pescoço com uma mão, dando-lhe um beijo leve do outro lado. A garota parecia Hinata quando via Naruto quando eram pequenos, estava quase soltando faíscas vermelhas. Tenten e Temari ficaram rindo da amiga.

Quando Gaara colocou a mão na garrafa para girá-la, bateram na porta. Todos trocaram um olhar assustado, principalmente quando a voz de Gai falou do lado de fora:

-Meninas, é melhor irem dormir, estão fazendo um pouquinho de barulho aí, não acham? – ele perguntou, com aquele tom animado.

-S-Sim, desculpe-nos professor Gai. – falou Hinata indo até a porta para que ele a escutasse.

-Parece que todos seus amigos já estão dormindo como anjinhos, melhor não acordá-los, não. – ele falou e ela concordou do lado de dentro, então eles ouviram os passos do professor indo embora. Soltaram a respiração em conjunto dentro do quarto. Quando não ouviam mais nada no corredor, decidiram que era seguro falar.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para nossos quartos agora, já demos muita sorte... – falou Sakura.

-Concordo com a Sakura, já imaginou se Gai pedisse para abrir a porta? – falou Ino.

-É melhor irmos dormir, amanhã nos encontramos de novo, não é mesmo? – Naruto falou.

Todos se levantaram e despediram-se das donas do quarto, voltando para seus respectivos quartos. Dormiram todos rapidamente, já tinham aprontado bastante para um dia só.

* * *

_Olá a todoos!_

_Estou de volta com outro capítulo dessa fic inútil que eu decidi escrever... _

_Bem é isso, a idéia do verdade e conseqüência surgiu quando eu li algo sobre isso na net, e a história do colchão que não devia ser visto aconteceu comigo de verdade, foi hilário! Só que nós tivemos que subir dois andares com ele, o que não foi fácil sem ninguém ver..._

_Ah, e eu to tentando me acostumar com a nova lei ortográfica, então se tiver algumas palavras com trema e outras sem, é que eu estou tendo dificuldade com isso... hehe_

_Beijooos a todos e espero reviews *.*_


	4. O trabalho

Cap. 04 – O trabalho

Todos acordaram no domingo revigorados. Tomaram um café da manhã reforçado que o hotel oferecia, ninguém conseguia ver Naruto direito detrás de tanta coisa para comer, parecia até o Chouji. Os dois fizeram questão de sentar lado a lado ainda por cima. Nada se via entre um e outro. Quando terminaram, Neji foi falar com Tenten. Ele queria estar livre do trabalho logo. Quando chegou a mesa onde as garotas estavam todas sentadas, pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

-Tenten, quando vamos fazer o trabalho? – ele perguntou diretamente.

-Por mim, podia ser agora de manhã para eu ficar logo livre disso... – ela falou. Queria ter dito que ficaria feliz em ficar livre dele também, mas achou que seria por demais indelicado.

-Então é melhor começarmos agora, a parte de biologia do trabalho pode nos levar algum tempo.

-Tudo bem. – ela falou, levantando-se da mesa. –Meninas, vou fazer essa merda de trabalho logo, assim passo o resto da semana com vocês. – ela sorriu.

As meninas ficaram olhando os dois saindo do salão de refeições, um ao lado do outro, sem trocar um único olhar. Não acreditavam que depois do mega beijo que eles tinham dado no outro dia, eles continuariam agindo como se odiassem um ao outro. Mas, ao que parecia, eles iam continuar da mesma forma que antes.

Tenten passou em seu quarto e pegou o que tinha levado para o trabalho, depois de ver Neji saindo do quarto da frente, eles saíram do hotel e foram sentar-se na grama do grande espaço livre do lugar. Algumas pessoas andavam a cavalo e conversavam.

-E então, como vamos fazer a divisão do trabalho? – perguntou Tenten.

-Acho que, já que você parece ter mais jeito, poderia ficar com a parte de procurar um animal e anotar seu nicho. Eu faço a análise de solo e vegetação para geografia. Será rápido. Quando terminarmos fazemos o relatório.

-Tudo bem. Quero ver a Sakura e a Ino fazendo essa parte... – ela riu, levantando-se e entrando na vegetação mais densa a procura de algum bicho para anotar seus hábitos. Ela achou uma raposa e achou engraçado, pois os hábitos da raposa costumam ser noturnos.

Seguiu a raposa até um lugar onde provavelmente ela estaria escondendo comida e alimentando os filhotes, se tivesse. Chegou a um lugar bem próximo à cerca que delimitava o lugar e subiu nela, sentando-se na parte mais alta para vigiar o animal. A raposa fuçou a terra e depois foi para detrás de uma árvore que ela não tinha visibilidade, teve de parar de anotar o fato estranho e descer da cerca. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente da árvore que a raposa estava, quando conseguiu chegar perto da árvore, ela ouviu um barulho vindo de algum lugar mais à frente. Xingou todos os nomes feios que ela conhecia, a raposa tinha corrido para algum lugar depois da cerca. Ela andou até um pouco mais à frente para saber o que tinha feito o barulho. É claro que tinha sido ele, Neji estava com uma pedra em mãos e estava preparado para jogá-la em algum lugar perto de onde Tenten estava.

-Droga, Neji, eu estava atrás de uma raposa, mas você estragou tudo, quer fazer o favor de parar de fazer barulho? – ela quase gritou.

-Olha só quem está fazendo barulho... – ele falou olhando para ela. – E todos sabem que raposas só saem à noite...

-Pois é, mais um motivo para eu estar atrás da raposa, por ser estranho ela sair de manhã. – ela fez cara de aborrecida. –Aliás, ela foi para depois da cerca... Depois de VOCÊ fazer aquele barulho...

-Por que então não foi atrás dela ao invés de vir aqui me dar uma bronca? – ele perguntou. Ela o deixou falando sozinho e pulou a cerca que estava próxima dali. Ele viu que ela estava se aventurando fora das dependências do hotel, decidiu ir atrás dela antes que acontecesse algo. Ele não quis dizer de verdade para ela pular a cerca e ir atrás do animal, mas Tenten era maluca, ele não sabia o que podia acontecer.

Tenten andou até o lugar onde tinha visto a raposa, só que do lado de fora da cerca, e foi procurar o pequeno animal laranja. Ela reparou que Neji estava seguindo-a, mas, ela pensou, se ele não fizesse barulho outra vez, não tinha problema.

-Tenten, vamos voltar para dentro do hotel, pode não ser seguro ficar do lado de fora... – ele falou.

-Ah, Neji, deixa de ser cagão, eu queria ver o que a raposa estava fazendo a essa hora, e você fez o favor de atrapalhar. O que você quer? Atrapalhar outra vez? – ela reclamou. Se continuassem discutindo a raposa fugiria para ainda mais longe, e ela já não estava encontrando a fujona.

-Só acho que seria melhor se não se aventurasse muito para dentro dessa mata fechada, ainda mais sozinha...

-Não estou sozinha, você está me seguindo como uma sombra, então quer fazer o favor de ficar calado para eu encontrar a... –quando ela ia falar da raposa ela apareceu e olhou para os dois. Passou alguns segundos com a troca de olhares, e então o bicho voltou a sua caminhada para mais longe da cerca. Tenten seguiu o animal, Neji viu-se obrigado a segui-la.

-Tenten... – ele sussurrou, estava tentando decorar o caminho que percorriam.

-Shhi! – ela fez lá da frente, ele andou um pouco mais rápido e segurou seu braço.

-Tenten, não vamos continuar a seguir esse bicho, não com a distância que já estamos da cerca, é melhor voltarmos agora antes que nos percamos totalmente no caminho do hotel. – ele brigou e ela voltou a olhar o lugar onde a raposa estava, o animal já tinha sumido, claro.

-Você me fez perder a raposa outra vez, eu não acredito! – ela gritou com ele, batendo o pé no chão. –Olhe aqui, eu estava seguindo aquele bicho para o nosso trabalho de... – ela até ia continuar a brigar, se não tivesse sentido os lábios finos de Neji nos dela e, como da última vez, ela se embriagou com os lábios macios e doces dele. O beijo durou longos minutos até algo gritar na mente de Tenten que ela não devia estar fazendo aquilo, não devia estar beijando o seu "maior rival". Ela apartou o beijo, ele não o teria feito tão logo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela falou e empurrou-o.

-Ora não venha dizer agora que não gostou... – ele soltou uma risada contida.

-Digo sim, e digo mais, nunca mais faça isso... – ela falou, e ele segurou-a outra vez pelo braço.

-Tenten, não me prive de te beijar, você me viciou nisso ontem, agora sofra as consequências... – ele falou.

-Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? – ela perguntou. –Você nunca gostou de mim, e nem eu de você, então por que...

-Você nunca me ouviu dizer que eu não gostava de você.

-Achei que as ações valiam mais que palavras. – ela falou simplesmente.

-Eu me afastava de você por que via que não me queria por perto.

-E pensou certo, agora me largue e vamos voltar para o hotel. – ela falou soltando-se do aperto de seu braço e seguindo o caminho por onde tinha chegado até ali. Neji seguiu-a calado. Mais uma tentativa frustrada de fazer com que ela veja que eles não se odeiam.

No hotel, Naruto havia chamado Hinata para andar a cavalo, Shikamaru e Temari estavam fazendo também o trabalho, já que depois que terminassem, poderiam se dedicar ao que mais gostavam de fazer durante toda a semana. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Sai estavam nadando numa piscina de correnteza e conversando, as garotas em cima de bóias tomando sol. Gaara, Matsuri, Lee e Nakano estavam jogando vôlei numa quadra de areia perto de algumas piscinas. Já era hora do almoço quando viram Neji e Tenten indo para o salão onde as refeições eram servidas. Já estavam todos indo também para o almoço. As garotas perceberam que eles voltaram do mesmo jeito que foram, um ignorando o outro, mas que havia alguma tensão entre eles, provavelmente se uma fagulha viesse à tona, tudo explodiria.

-Hey, o que está acontecendo entre o Neji e a Tenten? – perguntou Naruto a Hinata enquanto eles iam para o almoço.

-Não sei... – a menina respondeu. –Eles tinham saído para fazer o trabalho...

-Acho que eles se gostam... – Naruto falou. –Então por que eles não param de besteira e não ficam juntos?

-Acho que eles não perceberam ainda que se gostam... – Hinata murmurou, Naruto olhou para ela descrente.

-Mas dá pra ver de longe, até eu percebi... – ele riu. –Ainda bem que a gente não tem esse problema, não é? – ele falou abraçando a garota de lado. Ela adquiriu um vermelho beirando ao berrante devido à declaração que Naruto havia acabado de fazer. Ela não era boba, e se Naruto estava dando indiretas, ele também nem era tão bobo assim.

-Na-Naruto... O que quer dizer com isso...? – ela perguntou, apenas para ouvir tudo o que queria vindo dele.

-Ora, que a gente não tem problemas com demonstrar que somos amigos... – ele riu.

-Ah, claro... – ela falou e ele continuou abraçado a ela. Amigos. Ela teria de fazer ele mudar de idéia, mas não sabia como. Teria que conversar com alguém que tivesse alguma experiência nisso.

-Olhe! É a Temari e o Shikamaru! – ele gritou e os dois mencionados olharam para o casal. Temari olhou maliciosamente para Hinata, que havia entendido o que a amiga queria dizer, mas quis dizer em voz alta que na cabeça de Naruto, eles eram apenas amigos, só para a amiga parar de pensar que eles estavam juntos.

-Hey, Naruto... – murmurou Shikamaru. –Estão indo almoçar também?

-Sim, estou morrendo de fome, será que terá lámem no menu? – ele riu, passando o braço que não estava nos ombros de Hinata pelo pescoço.

-Desde quando vocês andam tão juntos assim? – perguntou Temari, era a pergunta que Hinata não queria que a amiga fizesse.

-Err... – Naruto fez e corou quando viu que o olhar malicioso de Temari se dirigia a eles. –Eu... Bem...

Ver Naruto gaguejando era inédito para todos, geralmente quem gaguejava entre eles era Hinata. Ela olhou-o, ele já tinha desfeito o abraço de lado que ela já estava apreciando e continuou coçando a nuca, agora com os dois braços. Shikamaru soltou uma risada contida e Temari riu abertamente do constrangimento do loiro.

-Tudo bem, já entendi. – ela falou. –Vamos logo para o almoço que eu estou com fome.

Eles entraram no salão que já estava cheio de adolescentes andando para todo o lado com roupas de banho e pouco cobertos com pratos cheios de comida e conversando. Acharam as mesas onde os amigos estavam sentados, eles tinham juntado três mesas para caber todos. Todos os amigos já estavam ali. Tenten estava sentada numa ponta e Neji na ponta oposta. Aqueles dois tinham brigado, isso era uma certeza para Temari.

-Finalmente chegaram, estávamos esperando vocês para começar a comer... – murmurou Sasuke.

-Se estava com fome por que não foi comer logo? – perguntou Naruto.

-É isso que a gente ganha tentando ser legal com certas pessoas... – o moreno falou levantando-se para ir colocar sua comida.

-Seu... – murmurou Naruto e eles começaram uma mini-guerra no meio do salão de refeições. Sakura ficou mandando os dois pararem, como ela sempre fazia desde que tinha seis anos e conheceu os dois. Hinata também estava tentando mediar, mas não estava dando certo.

-Muito bem, Hinata, você segura o Naruto e eu seguro o Sasuke... – falou Sakura, mais alto do que a gritaria que Naruto aprontava. –No três... Um, dois, três!

E as duas voaram para o meio da briga dos dois, Hinata segurou os dois braços de Naruto e Sakura fez o mesmo com Sasuke. Eles já tinham atraído olhares, e todos já tinham se dispersado ao ver que era só mais uma briga idiota de Sasuke e Naruto.

-Querem fazer o favor de não parecerem duas crianças de seis anos outra vez? – reclamou Sakura. –Vocês brigam por qualquer besteira, isso não é nem normal...

-A culpa é do teme que começou... – murmurou Naruto.

-Olhe como você está falando, parece que voltou a ter seis anos: ele que começou! – e a garota de cabelos rosa imitou uma voz de criança ao terminar a frase. –E Sasuke, se você me disser que foi ele quem começou, vou ficar muito decepcionada com você...

-Mas é a verdade... – Sasuke falou com um biquinho.

-Não dá pra acreditar em vocês dois... – falou Hinata, todos olharam para ela, até quem não estava prestando atenção. Para as meninas, era mais chocante, já era a segunda vez que Hinata dava uma bronca desde que chegavam ali. –É a verdade...

-Sim, sim, só é estranho vir de você... – falou Ino o que todos estavam pensando.

-Vamos lá, Hina, vamos colocar nossa comida que eu estou morrendo de fome! – falou Naruto puxando a menina pela mão, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Esse Naruto é inacreditável mesmo... – falou Shikamaru, que seguiu o primeiro casal para colocar sua comida. Quase todos os seguiram, Tenten continuou na mesa, sem sentir um pingo de fome, decidiu que ia ficar na mesa esperando os outros e depois talvez ela pegasse alguma fruta para comer.

Quando todos terminaram de comer, inclusive Tenten, que pegou um prato e colocou algumas fatias de abacaxi, melancia e alguns outros pedaços de frutas, eles se separaram, quem ainda não estava em roupas de banho foi para os quartos colocar, os que já estavam voltaram para as piscinas. Sakura e Ino estavam em duas espreguiçadeiras pegando sol, Sasuke foi até a lanchonete pegar água de coco para ele e para Sakura. Sai estava sentado no chão ao lado de Ino com um bloco de folhas e desenhando.

-O que você está desenhando, Sai? – perguntou Sakura curiosa. Conhecia Sai já havia algum tempo, e eles podiam até se chamar de amigos, mas ela não entendia muita coisa nele.

-A Ino... – ele falou simplesmente, o que despertou a curiosidade da loira.

-Sério? Ah, então eu quero ver... – ela falou, sentando-se.

-Só quando estiver terminado, agora fique daquele jeito outra vez, preciso que fique quieta. – ele falou e sorriu, aquele sorriso falso que todos conheciam.

-Eu posso ver? – perguntou Sakura, que também ficou curiosa.

-Não, só quando eu acabar... – ele falou.

Nessa hora Sasuke chegou com a água de coco, entregou uma a Sakura.

-Obrigada, Sasuke! – ela falou e encolheu as pernas para que Sasuke pudesse sentar na ponta da espreguiçadeira.

-O que está desenhando, Sai? – ele perguntou.

-Ele está desenhando a Ino, disse que não podemos ver até que fique pronto... – murmurou Sakura, fazendo um biquinho como se fosse criança.

Tenten, Temari e Hinata apareceram nas piscinas pouco tempo depois, seguidas dos garotos. Naruto e Shikamaru foram para a piscina. Neji não estava com vontade de fazer nada com aquele tanto de gente, então foi direto para as piscinas térmicas, que cabiam no máximo duas pessoas. Ele precisava pensar. Eram três piscinas que tinham água quente e eram de pedra, afastadas das outras, era o lugar perfeito para ele. Quando ele sentou em uma, viu que mais alguém estava indo até ali. Acabaria com o intuito de ficar sozinho. Tenten estava distraída indo até as piscinas de água quente quando reparou que já havia alguém ali. Quando percebeu que era Neji, deu meia volta e foi procurar outro lugar para ficar isolada.

-Tenten, vem aqui! – falou Temari, indo até a amiga e puxando-a pelo braço. Quando chegaram perto de Hinata e das outras garotas, que tinham se reunido magicamente, menos Ino que estava proibida de se mexer, ela continuou. –O que aconteceu entre você e Neji?

-Nada. – a outra falou simplesmente.

-Mentira, vocês foram se ignorando e voltaram se odiando. Aconteceu alguma coisa... – falou Temari.

-Agentesebeijou... – murmurou Tenten no tom mais baixo que conseguiu.

-Tudo bem, agora mais devagar e mais alto... – falou Matsuri impaciente.

-Tudo bem, a gente se beijou. Mas entendam, eu não gostei, dei um sermão nele e mandei-o ficar longe de mim quando esse bendito trabalho acabasse. Agora que acabou, eu não quero ficar nem perto dele...

-Mas por que isso? Está tão claro que você gosta dele! – falou Sakura, alto o suficiente para qualquer um que estivesse nas piscinas ouvir. Tenten cobriu o rosto com as mãos, ela só conhecia gente indiscreta mesmo. Como Sakura grita uma coisa dessas no meio do pátio?

-Não! Não está nada claro! – ela falou.

-Tenten, acho que a Sakura tem razão. – falou Hinata. –Acho que vocês deviam parar de agir como se fossem duas crianças e aceitar que a antiga rixa virou paixão.

-Santa Hinata, sempre abrindo a boca para jogar uma verdade na cara de alguém. Eu estou adorando você assim. – falou Temari rindo.

-O-Obrigada, Temari... – ela falou.

-Acho que vocês deviam cuidar de suas vidas ao invés de ficar pensando na minha... – Tenten se irritou e saiu de perto das amigas. Ela foi até a piscina de criança, que não estava sendo usada, pois os únicos hóspedes eram os alunos e os professores da escola de ensino médio de Konoha.

Ela correu pela piscina jogando água para todo lado e depois sentou-se no meio da piscina, onde era mais fundo. Pelo menos ali a água era gelada, estava fazendo muito calor e a piscina de água quente só lhe faria suar. Ela ficou ali durante algum tempo, pensando e olhando para a cara do pinguim gigante desbotado que era na verdade um escorrega para as crianças. Ela ouviu que alguém se aproximava dela na piscina, mas não quis olhar para quem quer que estivesse atrapalhando seu momento de reflexão.

-Acho que é melhor parar de olhar para o pinguim antes que ele te seduza... – ela ouviu Lee se sentando ao seu lado.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Eu quero ficar sozinha... – ela falou sem tirar os olhos da grande estátua desbotada.

-Fala sério, Tenten, que tipo de amigo eu seria se deixasse você ter seu momento sozinha sem te colocar um pouco mais de coisa na cabeça? – ele riu. –Vim falar sério com você. Eu sei que você não está afim de me ouvir mas...

-É eu não estou mesmo. – ela cortou-o.

-Mas eu vou falar mesmo assim, por que todos precisamos ouvir umas verdades algumas vezes. Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo pra isso, não é? – Lee falou, passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

-O que você tem pra me dizer, então? – ela perguntou.

-Que você deveria pensar no que as garotas falam pra você. Eu sei que nem sempre os amigos falam o que a gente quer ouvir, mas eles sempre falam o que precisamos ouvir. Então tente pensar direito nisso. Você gosta do Neji, e ele gosta de você. Não estou dizendo que vocês se amam e vão viver a vida inteira juntos e essas coisas, mas você deveria pensar que vocês acabaram virando amigos mesmo com todas aquelas brigas.

-Lee, você parece a minha mãe falando... – ela riu. –Mas eu juro que vou pensar no que você disse. Acho... Acho que depois que o Kiba me deu um pé na bunda, eu me fechei demais...

-Acho que você precisa se abrir pra novas experiências... – ele falou.

-Você falou como a minha mãe outra vez. – eles riram. –Obrigada Lee.

-Não precisa me agradecer, eu quero ver você com todo o seu fogo da juventude outra vez! – ele falou, com fogo nos olhos e levantando-se da piscina.

-Acho que você escuta muito o que o Gai fala...

-Só quero ver a minha amiga bem. – ele falou e saiu.

-Lee, me espere! – ela falou levantando também e correu atrás do amigo. Ela não ia ficar mais ali pensando depois do sermão de Lee. Preferia ocupar sua cabeça com as besteiras de suas amigas.

Lee começou a correr e Tenten foi atrás dele. O garoto se jogou na piscina onde os amigos estavam, molhando muita gente, e ela foi logo atrás. Agora sim a diversão estava começando.

_

* * *

Oii gente bonita!_

_E aí, como vão vocês? Eu vou bem obrigada..._

_Tudo bem, vou parar com a crise de "eu fiquei trancada em casa sem fazer nada, nem conhecer ninguém, nem encontrar ninguém..." _

_Acho que se não fosse essa fic eu estaria endoidando, sem nenhuma mentira... _

_Vou começar minhas aulas essa semana T.T... Então como eu não tenho nem noção de quanto tempo eu terei para escrever, eu não prometo nada. Estou trabalhando nessa e numa outra fic que veio na minha cabeça, e espero postar a outra essa semana ainda... _

_Então, espero que tenham gostado e agradeço já a quem leu até aqui! _

_E é bom alguém deixar uma review... hum... _

_Bem, é isso, um beijão pra vcs!_


	5. Conciliação

Cap. 05 - Conciliação

Na segunda à noite, os amigos estavam outra vez reunidos no salão de jogos, todos os alunos se reuniam ali todas as noites. Estavam todos bem entretidos quando entra Gai como um furacão verde com aquele macacão horroroso que ele insistia em usar.

-Meus alunos! Por favor, peço um pouco de atenção de vocês, pois tenho um comunicado. – ele falou. Todos pararam o que faziam para prestar atenção no professor. –Muito bem, eu sinto em dizer-lhes que as portas, de agora em diante, terão de ser lacradas. Os professores pegaram garotos e garotas num quarto de noite, e infelizmente a providência terá de ser tomada. As portas serão lacradas a meia noite. Era isso, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo.

-Caramba! Meia noite? Quem será que foi o burro que se deixou pegar pelos professores? – perguntou Ino.

-Não sei, mas a gente que não foi... – falou Naruto. –Nós tivemos o cuidado de ver se não tinha ninguém por perto... – ele falou se referindo à noite passada, quando os garotos foram outra vez ao quarto das garotas procurar o que fazer, já que ninguém estava com sono. Dessa vez Neji tinha ficado no quarto, não queria forçar Tenten a vê-lo se ela não queria.

-Mas e agora, como vamos fazer para passar o tempo à noite? – perguntou Sakura. –Afinal, meia noite é muito cedo...

-Podemos pular a janela ainda... – murmurou Sasuke.

-Boa idéia, mas se todos tiverem a mesma idéia isso não vai funcionar... – falou Shikamaru. –Teremos que ser rápidos, e para chegar à janela das garotas, nós teríamos que dar a volta no hotel... Se alguém nos pegar nesse caminho, a gente se lasca...

-Se nós trancarmos os quartos e irmos para o quarto das meninas ou elas para o nosso antes do professor lacrar a porta, só teríamos que dar a volta no hotel para voltar... – falou Sai.

-Essa idéia é ainda melhor... – falou Shikamaru. –Mas se quisermos concretizá-la, teremos que ir agora... – ele avisou olhando o relógio.

-Então vamos... – falou Naruto animado levantando do jogo de simulação de corrida. –Vamos para o quarto de quem hoje?

-Acho justo se hoje a gente fosse pra um dos quartos dos meninos, não é? – perguntou Temari.

-É verdade. – falou Matsuri.

-Então vamos pro meu! – gritou Naruto.

-Naruto, se você não falar baixo, todos vão descobrir o que nós pretendemos fazer... – falou Sasuke.

-Não enche... – Naruto reclamou.

-Vamos logo antes que alguém desconfie... – falou Ino.

-Eu não vou, meninas, vou ficar no nosso quarto, caso algum professor vá conferir... – falou Tenten. Ela ainda estava precisando pensar, era a chance perfeita.

-Ah, não, nem vem, Tenten! – falou Temari. –Você vai sim! Nem que seja arrastada pelos cabelos...

-Temari, acho que a Tenten está precisando de algum tempo para ela, que tal deixarmos que ela fique no nosso quarto hoje? Assim se os professores quiserem conferir ela pode mentir em relação aos outros quartos e fingir que estamos dormindo no nosso... – falou Hinata. Sabia que a amiga precisava de um tempo só.

-Tudo bem... Mas ai de você se continuar com essa frescura! – Temari reclamou e eles foram andando para os quartos.

Eles seguiram pelos corredores conversando, nenhum professor ainda estava preocupado com o horário de lacrar as portas, então eles entraram todos no quarto de Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru. Tenten foi para o quarto das garotas. Sentou-se em sua cama e tentou arrumar a mala para ocupar a cabeça. Sua mala já estava uma bagunça. Ficou estressada com suas roupas muito antes do que deveria, não havia passado nem 5 minutos. Ela desistiu das roupas e tentou começar a fazer outra coisa, mas não tinha o que fazer. Ficou com vontade de ver o que os amigos estavam fazendo. Decidiu pregar uma peça neles. Quando abriu a porta, entretanto, ela se deparou com Neji.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, não num tom ofensivo. –Achei que estivesse com os outros se divertindo...

-Como se eu conseguisse me divertir sem você... – ele falou.

-Ah, claro, tem que ter alguém pra você encher, senão não tem graça, não é? – ela falou. Não estava mais espumando como todas as outras vezes que ele falava com ela, então ela achava que estava se curando dessa maluquice. Parece que arrumar suas coisas naqueles 5 minutos havia feito algum efeito, ou teria sido a conversa com Lee? –Entre.

-Obrigado. – ele falou entrando, ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

-E então, ainda não me respondeu o que veio fazer aqui... – ela falou.

-Eu queria conversar. – ele falou simplesmente.

-Então...? – ela perguntou.

-Bem... Parece que todos estão se dando muito bem, não é? Os casais já estão tão bem formados... – ele falou. –Só o que falta entre eles é um pedido de namoro.

-É verdade, mas por que está me falando isso? – ela perguntou, não agüentava aquelas indiretas.

-Err... Eu... Bem... – ele gaguejou como a prima, que decepção. –Esquece...

-Ah, não, detesto quando começam a falar alguma coisa e depois dizem "esquece". – ela reclamou.

-Não era nada importante. – ele falou.

-É claro que era! Você estava gaguejando, Neji. Isso é esperado da Hinata e não de você! – ela falou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

-Tudo bem, ia dizer que a gente poderia se dar bem como eles, não acha? – ele falou.

Tenten ficou com a boca meio aberta enquanto processava aquilo em sua mente. Ele estava claramente pedindo uma trégua, ou até mais que isso. O que aquele "se dar bem" queria dizer exatamente? Ela ficou pensando algum tempo, até que olhou para Neji e viu que ele esperava uma resposta.

-Bem, eu acho que pode ser... – ela falou. –Acho que se você não voar em cima de mim e puxar meus coques, eu não brigo com você. –ela riu.

-Sem problema, mesmo que eu ache que você fique melhor com o cabelo solto. – ele falou, ela ainda olhou para ele incrédula, o que ele queria com tantas indiretas num intervalo de tempo tão pequeno.

-Então, acho que ainda dá tempo de irmos para o seu quarto e passarmos um tempo com o povo. – ela falou. –Aproveitando isso, podemos pregar neles a peça que eu ia fazer antes de você aparecer...

-E qual seria?

-Eu ia fingir ser o Gai e bater no quarto de vocês... – ela riu.

-Eles levarão um susto e tanto, será engraçado. – ele falou e ela falou como eles deveriam fazer.

**o{I}o**

Bateram na porta do quarto que os amigos estavam e ouviram alguém prender a respiração lá dentro. Alguém estava indo até a porta.

-Quem é? – perguntou Sasuke do outro lado.

-É o Gai, vou lacrar a porta dos senhores, tudo bem?

-Sim, claro.

-Achei o quarto de seus amigos muito quieto...

-Eles devem já estar dormindo, disseram que iam dormir cedo para aproveitar bem o dia amanhã. – falou Sasuke do outro lado.

-Muito bem, tem que aproveitar todo o fogo da juventude com eles! – ele falou. –Boa noite!

-Sim, sim, boa noite professor. – ele falou do outro lado e voltou para onde os amigos estavam jogando uma partida de truco.

Logo depois, bateram na porta do quarto de Tenten. Assim que ela e Neji foram abrir a porta silenciosamente para ir pregar a peça nos amigos, viram Gai de costas batendo na porta do quarto de Neji e dos outros. Fecharam a porta rapidamente, tão silenciosamente quanto abriram, e esperaram ele bater ali, teriam que pular a janela se quisessem ir para o outro quarto agora.

-Garotas, estou lacrando a porta! – ele falou.

-Sim, boa noite professor. – falou Tenten. Ainda bem que eles não estavam conferindo as pessoas no quarto. Mas ela podia apostar que não demoraria muito para ele começar a conferir, só lacrar daquela forma não faria efeito.

-Boa noite. – ele falou e eles o ouviram indo até o outro quarto. Esperaram ele estar a uma distância razoável para começarem a falar outra vez.

-Agora vamos ter que pular a janela e ir até lá... – falou Tenten, olhando desolada para a janela. –Eu estou com preguiça de ir lá...

-Mas se você estivesse lá, teria que pular a janela e voltar. – Neji falou.

-Mas se eu for agora eu tenho que ir e voltar... – ela falou ainda desolada olhando com preguiça para a janela.

-Você anda convivendo muito com o Shikamaru... – ele riu. –Por mim tudo bem se a gente ficar aqui. Mas vamos fazer o que?

-Acho que vou ligar a TV e ver se está passando algo que preste. – ela falou. –Sei que é quase impossível, mas o que custa tentar? – ela acrescentou ao ver a expressão descrente que Neji fazia.

Ela ligou a TV e ele sentou (lê-se se jogou) na cama de frente para a estante, que era coincidentemente a cama de Tenten, já que ela tinha corrido para escolher a cama de frente para a TV. Quando ela olhou para trás, lá estava Neji esparramado na SUA cama.

-Neji, que palhaçada é essa, pode sair da minha cama! – ela falou, dando uma de séria.

-Essa é sua cama? – ele falou. –Não sabia... Mas você pode deitar em outra, tem mais três camas aqui...

-É, mas essa é a MINHA cama... – ela falou, parando num canal que passava um filme qualquer e andando até a cabeceira da cama. –Quero deitar nela.

-Não seja chata, Tenten, por que você não pode ficar em outra...? – ele resmungou.

-O que você veio até aqui me dizer mesmo... Ah, para nós nos darmos bem... E qual foi mesmo a minha condição? – ela parou de andar e colocou um dedo nos lábios fazendo pose de pensadora. –Que, se você não me atentasse, eu não brigaria com você.

-Então deitamos os dois juntos... – ele resolveu o problema puxando a garota para deitar com ele.

Ela foi surpreendida por dois braços fortes puxando-a pela cintura e caiu na cama ao lado dele. Por um momento ela ficou atordoada, mas logo após já estava recuperada olhando carrancuda para o garoto.

-Neji, qual é o seu problema...? – mas ela também não teve muito tempo para falar, já que pela terceira vez desde que haviam chegado naquele hotel, os lábios de Neji estavam sobre os dela. Ela já não estava mais se importando se era suposto que odiasse Neji, e se ele a irritasse mais que qualquer um. Ela não podia negar que gostava de Neji, que gostava dos beijos dele e que gostava por que ele sempre a pegava desprevenida. Ela queria curtir o momento.

O beijo já teve um começo agressivo, como se eles nunca tivessem se beijado e se aquilo fosse a única coisa que desejavam naquele momento. As línguas se entrecruzavam numa dança sinuosa e sensual enquanto as mãos percorriam caminhos até ali não conhecidos. Eles estavam deitados, Tenten estava quase em cima de Neji, e se dependesse dela, até se insinuaria mais um pouco, mas Neji apartou o beijo, temeroso do que poderia acontecer se continuassem com aquilo. Tenten a deixava doido desde sempre, e ela ali, com um short curto e uma camiseta (que já estava levantada o bastante para se ver quase sua barriga toda), se ele continuasse aquilo sabia que não conseguiria parar. Tinha medo de assustar a garota também, mas o que ela menos parecia era assustada. Tenten estava vermelha e ofegante, ainda com uma perna em cima da de Neji. Ela colocou o braço em cima da barriga dele e pousou a cabeça em seu peito, tentando controlar a respiração. Neji estava sendo mais bem sucedido que ela no quesito controle.

-Neji, se eu te dissesse que gosto e odeio você ao mesmo tempo, você acreditaria? – ela perguntou deslizando um dedo sobre o abdômen dele.

-Talvez se você me explicasse. – ele falou e ela sentiu a vibração da fala em seu peito.

-É que eu detesto quando você me atenta, você realmente me irrita. Mas eu gosto quando você me beija assim, de surpresa.

-Então eu acredito em você, por que sinto a mesma coisa. – ele falou deslizando a mão pelos cabelos soltos dela. Ele estava adorando que ela deixasse-os soltos durante a estadia no hotel.

-Neji... – ela murmurou outra vez, depois de algum tempo que eles ficaram em silêncio.

-Fala.

-Estou ficando com sono... – ela falou. –Você vai dormir aqui, mesmo?

-Se eu for para o meu quarto agora, eu não vou conseguir dormir, não é?

-Verdade. – ela falou. Estava de olhos fechados para não espantar o sono. –Então fica aqui mesmo... Quero dormir assim.

-Por mim tudo bem. – ele falou, também estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o cheiro de chocolate que emanava dos cabelos dela.

Bem mais tarde, quando as meninas voltavam para o quarto, olharam pela janela, onde havia uma fresta da cortina, e perceberam que os dois estavam deitados juntos na cama de Tenten, dormindo a sono solto. Não queriam atrapalhar, mas onde as outras três iriam dormir? Voltaram para o quarto dos meninos e pularam a janela outra vez, que ainda estava aberta.

-Hey, Hinata! – falou Naruto. –Ué, vocês voltaram por que?

-Por que achamos um casalzinho dormindo no outro quarto, e não queríamos atrapalhar os dois... – quem falou foi Temari. –Já que fomos despejadas, viemos ver se tem lugar pra três moças castas, puras e sem teto aqui... – ela fez cara de cachorro pidão olhando para Shikamaru.

-Claro! A Hinata pode dormir comigo... – Naruto começou a gritar, mas Sasuke soltou uma ameaça a ele se não falasse baixo.

-Tudo bem, a Nakano fica com a cama do Neji, já que as outras já tem lugar... – falou Sasuke. –Eu não quero ouvir nenhum gemido à noite, e eu tenho o sono leve. – ele falou e Hinata corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-N-Não fale isso, Sasuke... – ela falou agora adquirindo um tom de roxo.

-Vamos dormir, nós já fizemos muita bagunça hoje... – falou Shikamaru puxando as cobertas para cima para abrigar Temari junto a ele na cama.

Para Hinata deitar junto de Naruto foi uma novela, ele chamou-a várias vezes até que ele puxou-a pelo braço falando que ela não precisava ter vergonha, que a Temari e o Shikamaru já estavam de conchinha na outra cama e que ele queria que ela fosse logo. Claro que Hinata ficou mais corada ainda, se é que era possível, mas foi (puxada).

Quando Neji acordou, Tenten ainda dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça em seu peito. Ele havia passado a noite ali mesmo, não tinha sido uma maluquice de sua cabeça. Então aquilo queria dizer que ele e Tenten estavam se dando bem mesmo. Ela era manhosa de uma forma que ele não podia acreditar. Nunca imaginou que ela fosse assim, logo Tenten, que sempre deu uma de durona na frente de todos e batia nos garotos sempre que podia. Ele não conseguia pensar em como ele tinha deixado que ela tivesse algum contato com outro garoto que não fosse ele. Ele achava que ela não gostava dele, mas infelizmente tinha plena certeza de que gostava dela, por isso queria vê-la bem. Ela parecia estar tão feliz com Kiba naquela época... Por que aquilo passava por sua cabeça? Ele não entendia realmente como ele não tinha tido uma iniciativa desde o início, fora apenas receio, pensou. E imaginar que ela podia estar nos braços daquele covarde do Kiba agora, ele podia se matar naquela mesma hora, como ele fora idiota. E pensar que ele deixou essa garota sensível e frágil que estava em seus braços ser rejeitada por um garoto estúpido. Ele não se perdoava por ter sido tão covarde. Ele ficou sentindo a respiração dela em seu peito enquanto ela dormia tranquilamente. Ela começou a despertar alguns minutos depois.

-Neji...? – ela falou passando a mão debaixo de si, percebendo que o que estava ali era bem mais definido que sua cama. O garoto se arrepiou ao senti-la passando a mão por toda a extensão de seu abdômen na maior inocência.

-Sim, Tenten, já estou acordado. – ele falou rindo.

-Onde estão as meninas? – ela perguntou levantando o tronco e olhando em volta.

-Devem ter dormido no meu quarto. – Neji pensou em voz alta.

-É... Eu pagava pra ver Hinata e Naruto agarradinhos na mesma cama... – riu Tenten, mas olhou a cara que Neji fez. Neji era quase um irmão mais velho para Hinata, dizer esse tipo de coisa e fazê-lo imaginar isso era torturante para ele.

-Não, melhor eu não imaginar, senão eu vou até lá e mato o Naruto... – ele murmurou.

-Não seria diferente da gente aqui. Que machismo é esse Neji? – ela perguntou. –Já imaginou se eu tenho um irmão mais velho e ele vem até aqui matar você?

-Ele estaria certo... Mesmo que ele fosse ME matar, eu daria a razão a ele... – ele falou.

-Mentira. – ela falou simplesmente, levantando-se.

-Aonde vai? – ele perguntou.

-Escovar os dentes, se me permite. – ela falou. –Acho que seria melhor se você voltasse para seu quarto. Alguém tem que acordar aqueles malucos antes das pessoas começarem a sair dos quartos.

-É verdade, aparecer no café com a mesma roupa de ontem não seria bom para a imagem de ninguém. – ele falou se levantando a contra gosto e saindo do quarto.

Não havia ninguém no corredor, as portas já não estavam mais lacradas. Ele bateu na porta do quarto e ouviu movimento lá dentro. Já havia alguém acordado. Com certeza não era Shikamaru, pensou. Quem abriu a porta foi Sasuke, abrindo espaço para ele entrar. Quando ele finalmente fechou a porta foi que começou a falar.

-Então, conseguiu domar a fera... – o de olhos escuros falou, cruzando os braços e encostando-se no portal do banheiro, onde Neji tinha entrado para escovar os dentes.

-Quase isso... – ele falou com a boca ainda cheia de espuma, mas claramente entendível(?). -Eu apenas conversei com ela de forma racional, e ela estava disposta a ter essa conversa, digamos assim, pois ela não voou em cima de mim antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa. Mas espero que a fera nunca esteja domada... – ele riu.

-É, você gosta mesmo daquela maluca... – falou Sasuke.

-Olhe só quem fala de mim... A Sakura é bem normalzinha, não é?

-Nunca disse que Sakura não fosse maluca. Além disso é um pouco escandalosa, mas isso com o tempo eu acho que ela controla... Eu acho. – ele riu. –Vamos acordar os outros...

Eles acordaram as garotas e elas foram para o quarto. Chegando lá, foram direto fazer perguntas das mais variadas para Tenten. Ela até tentou se trancar no banheiro quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrindo, mas Temari foi rápida e colocou o pé atrapalhando-a de fechá-la.

-Pode ir falando o que aconteceu ontem... – a loira falou.

-Tudo bem, mas depois eu quero ouvir o que aconteceu com vocês duas... – ela apontou para Temari e Hinata.

-Ótimo, você fala primeiro. – falou Temari.

-O Neji veio até aqui, a gente conversou e eu nem tava tão estressada, tive uma conversa com o Lee e então resolvi que vou parar com essa besteira de ficar com raiva de tudo e todos... Nós fomos assistir TV por que fiquei com preguiça de ir para o outro quarto e Neji deitou na minha cama, eu fui até lá para tirá-lo e ele me puxou para a cama com ele e nós nos beijamos, depois disso eu acabei dormindo assistindo um desses filmes que passam de noite na TV... – ela falou tudo muito rápido.

-Tá, eu só dormi com o Shikamaru, e a Hinata com o Naruto... – Temari falou, vendo Hinata adquirindo a cor de um tomate bem maduro.

-E como foi a experiência, Hinata? Com o Naruto ali, fungando no seu pescoço... Aposto que está cheia de marcas roxas por aí, já me disseram que o Naruto se mexe feito um doido dormindo. – falou Tenten.

-E-Ele não se mexeu muito... – falou Hinata.

-Talvez dormir com alguém tenha feito diferença... – falou Nakano e as outras riram.

As garotas se arrumaram e foram para o café. A terça-feira amanheceu ligeiramente nublada. Enquanto tomavam café contaram para os amigos o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. As reações foram variadas.

-O QUE? – gritou Ino. –A Hinata... – então alguém prudente, Sai, tampou a boca da garota antes que ela gritasse para todos que quisessem ouvir que Hinata e Naruto tinham dormido na mesma cama.

-Calma, Ino, a gente não quer que todos saibam que a Hinata e o escandaloso de pinto pequeno dormiram na mesma cama, não é? – falou Sai. Com isso Naruto quis voar em cima de Sai, mas também foi segurado no lugar por outra pessoa prudente, Sakura.

-Naruto, não acredito que você ainda dá ouvidos ao que esse ibecil fala... – a de cabelos rosa falou e recebeu uma olhada mortal de Ino.

-Olha lá o que você fala do meu namorado, sua testuda. – a loira falou e todos olharam para ela. Todos sabiam que Ino e Sai se pegavam, mas daí a chamá-lo de namorado era um grande salto. –O que foi? Eu e Sai estamos namorando, e daí?

-Tudo bem, ninguém vai contradizer vocês... – falou Temari. –É só que ninguém sabia...

A loira deu uma olhada rápida em Gaara, mas ele nem olhava mais para Ino, estava conversando com Matsuri. Isso queria dizer alguma coisa...

-Tá, mas e não rolou nada? – perguntou Sakura às garotas.

-Sasuke nos ameaçou de morte se escutasse gemidos no quarto... – falou Temari rindo.

-Mas e a Tenten, ela estava com o quarto todo pra ela e... – começou Ino, mas ela foi interrompida, dessa vez por Tenten.

-Não aconteceu nada entre mim e Neji... – ela falou. –Nem vem me olhar com essa cara, vocês não querem apanhar...!

-Tudo bem, a gente não fala mais nada... – falou Sakura.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Naruto.

-Naruto, era bom a gente fazer o nosso trabalho agora, para ficarmos com o resto da semana livres... – falou Hinata.

-Mas, Hina, a gente não podia deixar isso pra outro dia? – ele perguntou, com cara de cachorro pidão.

-Não, Naruto, era melhor a gente fazer hoje, por que uma hora ou outra nós vamos ter que fazer o trabalho... – ela falou, calma.

-Ah, é verdade... – ele falou passando a mão na nuca. – Então tudo bem...

-Sasuke, também acho que seria bom se fizéssemos o trabalho hoje. – falou Sakura.

-Tá. – ele falou.

Os que não tinham feito o trabalho ainda também combinaram de fazê-lo naquela manhã, assim sobrava muito tempo para se reunirem e se divertirem. Temari, Tenten, Neji e Shikamaru, que já tinham feito o trabalho, foram andar a cavalo. Havia um espaço enorme para andarem, havia até um espaço com alguns obstáculos. A manhã passou rápido, os que tinham se comprometido a fazer o trabalho fizeram, os que andavam a cavalo cansaram dos animais e foram para as piscinas e eles almoçaram juntos fazendo bagunça com os outros colegas.

* * *

_Bem gente, não queria ter terminado esse capítulo assim, mas fazer o que, fiquei sem criatividade e achei que já tava muito grande..._

_So, estou aqui para pedir reviews, e agradecer a todos que já deixaram alguma! Muito obrigada, guys! _

_Ah, dexa eu avisar que eu ando meioo ocupada com a facul, mas agora no de dezembro eu tenho uma folga de 2 semanas, então eu terei tempo de (finalmente) terminar essa fic..._

_Beijos!_


	6. A grande idéia

Cap. 06 - A "grande" idéia

Entardecia na terça-feira e os amigos estavam na piscina, que costumava ficar mais quentinha em horas avançadas. As garotas todas apreciavam a água morna da piscina numa parte mais rasa, onde podiam ficar deitadas e conversar à vontade. Os garotos estavam espalhados, alguns estavam dentro da piscina, como Naruto, Sasuke, Lee e Shikamaru e os outros estavam sentados na beira da piscina, apenas com os pés dentro d'água. Havia ainda muita gente nas piscinas, estava ficando frio e ninguém queria sair da água depois que já estava tão quentinho lá dentro. Logo todos viram os amigos saindo da piscina e voltando para o quarto mais cedo outra vez, ninguém entendia o por que daquilo.

-Vamos para o nosso quarto hoje, tudo bem? – falou Temari.

-Por mim, tudo bem... – falou Shikamaru. Sakura e Ino soltaram um risinho.

-É claro que tá tudo bem... – murmurou Sasuke.

-Vamos para o quarto da Hina! – gritou Naruto, abraçando Hinata de lado.

-Sabem o que eu acho que falta nessas nossas noites? – perguntou Ino.

-O que? – perguntou-se Hinata.

-Bebidas... – a loira falou e mexeu a sobrancelha num gesto maquiavélico.

-Vo-Você tem certeza disso...? – perguntou Hinata.

-Claro que sim! Muito bem pensado Ino! – falou Temari animada. –Mas como vamos conseguir alguma bebida aqui? Não há nenhuma no frigobar e a cidade mais próxima daqui fica a não sei quantos quilômetros...

-É verdade... – falou Tenten distraída.

-É por isso que eu estou sugerindo, para que alguém pense em algum plano para conseguirmos algo... – Ino falou olhando diretamente para Shikamaru.

-Nem vem, eu não vou me meter nisso, sua problemática... – ele murmurou contrariado.

-Vamos, eu acho que será divertido... – falou Neji. –Imagine ver essa gente bêbada, ia ser muito engraçado...

-Se vocês já não são normais sóbrias, imaginem bêbadas... – falou Sasuke. –Mas eu ajudo a pensar em algo... Não quero perder essa por nada.

-Tudo bem, eu estava pensando em alguma menina pedir para comprar absorventes na cidade mais próxima. É uma coisa totalmente irrecusável e emergencial. – falou Ino.

-Então quem vai é a Hinata, já que ninguém desconfiaria dela, e ela trouxe uma bolsa de mão bem grande... – falou Sakura.

-E é melhor ela ir pedir ao Gai, por que ele não vai saber o que fazer e vai pedir para alguém levá-la até lá... – falou Tenten.

-Bem, o Gai veio de ônibus, mas eu ouvi dizer que Kakashi e Anko vieram com o carro particular de Kakashi, então já temos um carro. – falou Temari.

-E além disso alguém terá de ir com a Hinata, ela não vai conseguir sozinha... – falou Shikamaru. –Não estou falando que ela não consegue comprar nada! – ele falou em seguida diante do olhar enfurecido das garotas e de Naruto e Neji. –É só que ela ainda é menor de 18 anos, sendo assim ela não poderá comprar...

-Mas eu tenho 18, então posso ir com ela. – falou Neji que acabou frustrando toda a animação de Naruto, que já ia se oferecer para ir com Hinata, sem se lembrar que ele também não poderia comprar bebidas.

-Então, Hinata vai falar com o Gai, ele vai entrar em pânico e jogar a bola para o Kakashi, Neji, você vai estar passando enquanto Hinata vai estar falando, assim vai se oferecer para ir com ela. Afinal, você mora com ela, não seria estranho que já tivesse acostumado. – falou Shikamaru.

-Hey, gente, eu ainda não concordei com isso... – Hinata falou, muito corada só em imaginar-se falando com o professor Gai sobre sua menstruação.

-Ah... Por favoor Hinaa! – falou Naruto fazendo cara de cachorro pidão. –Eu até ia com você se eu pudesse comprar as bebidas...

-Err... – ela fez, tentando limpar a garganta, a cara que Naruto fazia era tão irresistivelmente fofa que ela não agüentou. –Tudo bem, eu vou...

-Isso! – Naruto pegou Hinata pelas duas mãos e fez uma dancinha da vitória com ela.

-Tudo bem, ao chegar lá, Hinata vai até a farmácia comprar os tais absorventes e Neji vai para um supermercado ou bar, o que tiver mais perto. – Sasuke falou.

-O que vou dizer ao Kakashi quando ele me perguntar o que fui fazer ali? – perguntou Neji.

-Diga que estava com fome e foi até lá comprar algo para comer... – falou Lee.

-E logo que Hinata sair da farmácia, é bom que Neji já tenha comprado as bebidas e algo para ele e Hinata comerem, assim, no mercado Hinata colocará as bebidas na bolsa, e vocês sairão comendo, dizendo que estava com fome. – terminou Shikamaru.

-Ele nunca desconfiará de vocês, está tudo bem planejado... – falou Gaara.

-Exatamente, então vocês vão executá-lo agora mesmo. – falou Temari.

-E Hinata! Seja convincente e fale coisas constrangedoras, assim Gai ficará mais nervoso... – falou Tenten.

-Co-Como assim constrangedoras? – ela perguntou, já temia o que vinha pela frente.

-Diga a ele que você não trouxe nenhum absorvente e que desceu agora, na piscina... – falou Ino.

-E que você está com um absorvente de uma de nós, e que não tinha idéia que sua menstruação iria descer essa semana, por isso não trouxe nada. – falou Sakura.

-Diga também que está com cólica, isso deixa a situação mais polêmica. – falou Matsuri entrando no clima. Aquelas garotas eram malucas mesmo...

-Agora vamos sair da piscina, garotas vão para o quarto e nós também para pegarmos o dinheiro para passar para os dois e trocarmos de roupas. – falou Shikamaru.

Eles saíram da piscina, mesmo a contragosto de todos (era por um motivo maior), e foram para os quartos se arrumarem para o plano. Juntaram algum dinheiro e entregaram para Neji, já que era ele quem iria comprar, e assim Hinata foi até o professor Gai, Tenten disse que iria com ela falar com o professor, mas ela preferiu ir sozinha.

-Minha Hinata está crescendo... – falou Tenten orgulhosa por Hinata querer fazer esse tipo de coisa vergonhosa sozinha.

-Vamos logo para a lanchonete, eu estou ficando com fome... – falou Temari puxando a amiga pelo braço.

-Professor Gai... – falou Hinata timidamente quando chegou perto daquela criatura que não deixava o verde de lado de jeito nenhum. Vestimenta: Blusa verde e bermudão, igualmente verde e chamativo.

-Diga minha bela aluna! – ele falou animado.

-Err, é que... Bem, aconteceu algo, eu estava na piscina e percebi que... Bem... Aquilo tinha descido... – ela estava muito envergonhada, e Gai fez uma cara de desentendido que apenas a deixou mais apreensiva.

-Como aquilo desceu...? – ele parou e pensou um pouco, então a ficha caiu. –Ah, claro, aquilo... – ele falou piscando um olho marotamente.

-É, e bem, eu não sabia que isso aconteceria, então eu não estava preparada... – ela falou, tentando não falar as palavras menstruação e absorventes para não ficar ainda mais constrangida. –Eu precisava ir até algum lugar próximo para comprar absorventes... – ela falou, até que essa nem tinha sido assim tão constrangedora.

-Ah, bem, eu acho que o Kakashi pode te ajudar, ele veio de carro, então seria mais fácil, sabe como é? – ele falou muito rápido coçando a nuca.

-Claro...

-Hinata, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Neji que passava por ali como planejado.

-Eu, bem... Precisava ir até a cidade próxima comprar absorventes... – ela estava tão vermelha quanto poderia ficar.

-Ah, claro. Se não for problema, Gai, eu posso ir com ela até lá.

-Ah, claro, claro, eu vou falar com o Kakashi para levá-los. – ele falou correndo até onde Kakashi estava. Não demorou nem cinco minutos para ele voltar com um Kakashi emburrado e resmungão para o lugar onde Hinata e Neji esperavam.

-Vamos até a cidade então, já que o assunto é urgente... – falou Kakashi.

Os três saíram e entraram no carro de Kakashi. Nenhum dos três falou qualquer coisa durante a pequena viagem de 15 minutos até uma cidadezinha próxima. Felizmente, pensou Neji quando chegaram e estacionaram na frente da farmácia, havia um mercado ao lado. Kakashi viu os dois estudantes saírem do carro, depois Neji falou algo para Hinata que entrou logo após na farmácia. Viu-a comprando os absorventes e um comprimido, mas não pôde ver o que Neji estava fazendo no mercado. Quando Hinata saiu da farmácia, ele achou que ela voltaria para o carro correndo, mas ao invés disso, ela foi até o mercado. Ele logo viu o motivo, quando os dois saíram com pacotes de salgadinhos de batata nas mãos, comendo. Eles entraram no carro e ele pisou no acelerador, não queria que Anko ou Tsunade sentissem sua falta, isso seria péssimo para o humor de qualquer uma delas. Quando chegaram a pousada, não tinha passado nem 40 minutos desde que saíram.

-E então, conseguiram? – perguntou Ino quando Hinata e Neji adentraram o quarto da garota.

-Claro, tudo saiu como planejado. – falou Neji.

-Óbvio, foi o Shikamaru quem planejou tudo... – falou Temari.

-Como o amor é lindo, não... Ai! – falou Tenten ao lado da amiga, acabou levando uma cotovelada nas costelas, o que doeu bastante.

-O que você trouxe? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Bem, aqui há algumas garrafas de sake, uma de vodka e um refrigerante de limão pra misturar... – falou Neji. –Foi o que o dinheiro deu pra comprar...

-Já é mais do que suficiente... – falou Ino, de muito bom humor.

-Nunca pensei que veria o Neji tão entendido de bebidas... – falou Naruto.

-Eu não preciso dar satisfações a você, seu idiota... – falou Neji baixinho. Naruto apelou e pulou pra cima dele, mas no meio do caminho encontrou Hinata, que ainda tirava as coisas da bolsa.

-Hina, você quer ajuda? – ele perguntou, mudando totalmente de humor.

-É, parece que o Naruto está apaixonado mesmo, ele está deixando as brigas idiotas que ele inventa para ajudar Hinata a descarregar a bolsa... – falou Tenten em choque.

-É, parece que finalmente ele conseguiu alguém que o consertasse... – falou Sakura. –Isso é tão estranho...

-Parece que o dobe está crescendo... – falou Sasuke olhando para o amigo sendo o mais gentil que ele podia (N/A: o que não é tanta coisa...) com Hinata.

-Vamos parar de conversa e vamos beber! – falou Ino animada, estava doida pra ver o que aquilo ia dar.

Eles se espalharam e distribuíram a bebida, começaram a beber e a conversar. Tenten imaginou como aquilo acabaria, tinham levado comida para o quarto e levaram refrigerante para Lee, que não podia beber, mas todos os outros iam ficar bêbados e iam dar vexames. Só não podiam inventar de sair do quarto. Algum tempo depois, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Sasuke e Naruto já demonstravam estar altos. Sakura conversava gritando, isso seria um problema. Ino decidiu que eles colocariam uma música enquanto não era muito tarde. Isso lembrou Tenten que os professores estavam pensando em fazer uma festa no final da estadia deles no hotel, o que seria bem interessante. Tirou isso da cabeça quando viu Ino, Sakura e Temari se levantando para dançar. Temari quis que Tenten fosse junto, mas só iria quando estivessem acostumados com as outras dançando. Hinata estava ficando corada, e estava com um copo de vodka pura na mão, aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa.

-Hinata, por que você está com um copo de vodka pura na mão? Você não está bebendo isso, está? – Tenten perguntou.

-N-Na verdade eu estou. Não gosto de sake e os meninos monopolizaram o refrigerante. Achei que não podia ser assim tão forte então...

-Hinata, como assim não ser tão forte? Esse troço foi destilado umas mil vezes, deve ser quase álcool puro...

-E-Eu não imaginei que... – ela então parou de falar e começou a rir abertamente de Naruto que estava tentando equilibrar um vidro de shampoo na testa. O vidro caiu aberto e caiu um pouco na boca dele, ele estava cuspindo e gritando. Tenten imaginou que não tinha nada mais a ser feito, Hinata ia acabar bêbada, o que podia ser um tanto quanto engraçado. Ela mesma já estava sentindo que estava alta, estava bebendo sake.

Ino agarrou-se no pescoço de Sai, eles se sugavam mutuamente enquanto os outros nem achavam tão estanho, até que alguém mais decidiu agir. Todos sabiam que a tensão entre alguns casais estava para explodir, e aquele era o momento. Sasuke, que nem estava tão bêbado assim, se pendurou no pescoço de Sakura e antes que ela perguntasse qualquer coisa, suas bocas estavam enroscadas. Sakura estava tão bêbada que provavelmente não ia nem lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee e Gaara pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram olhando o enrosco de Sasuke e Sakura, que eram acompanhados de perto por Ino e Sai.

Gaara olhou para Matsuri essa hora, e ela estava reclamando de calor e tentando tirar a blusa. Nakano estava tentando convencê-la de que essa não era a melhor idéia, então ele foi até elas. Também não estava tão bêbado, ele não gostava de perder o controle sobre si mesmo, mas estava alto o suficiente para chegar em Matsuri e segurar as mãos da garota, depois encostá-la na parede, que era o que estava atrás dele.

-Você não quer me deixar doido no meio de todo mundo, né, Matsuri? – ele perguntou em seu ouvido. A garota estava bêbada, mas ainda sabia o que estava falando.

-Talvez... – ela falou, grudando seu corpo com o de Gaara, sentindo tudo o que podia daquele corpo definido.

-Não me tente mulher... – ele falou e segurou-a com um pouco de força na cabeça e beijou-a.

-Wow, o Gaara acabou de mostrar que não fica pra trás em sua competição silenciosa contra Sasuke... – comentou Tenten com Temari.

-Ah, é. – Temari respondeu vendo que aquilo estava se transformando numa orgia, e das boas, já que Ino e Sai estavam quase tirando as roupas quando ela deu uma olhada neles. –Caramba, esse povo fica tudo no cio quando dão um pouco de álcool pra eles? – perguntou-se.

-Não sei, mas não acho que nós deveríamos ficar pra trás... – falou um Shikamaru um tanto bêbado ao pé do ouvido de Temari. Ela virou-se quando o garoto lhe falou aquilo e então eles se beijaram. Não seria a primeira vez que estariam fazendo aquilo, apenas seria a primeira vez com público.

-Ah, eu não queria ficar de vela assim, tão descaradamente! – reclamou Tenten. Neji, que estava sentado ali perto, apenas riu. Chegou perto de Tenten e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Por que não fazemos os outros segurarem vela também, Tenten. Assim você não vai precisar segurar... – ele nem terminou de falar e sentiu os lábios de Tenten nos seus, então mais um casal estava se beijando naquele quarto.

Os únicos casais que não estavam se beijando era Lee e Nakano e Naruto e Hinata. Lee não estava bêbado, mas se sentia contagiado pelo estado dos outros, estava preparado para dizer a Nakano tudo o que sentia por ela, ele então levantou de seu lugar, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, a garota já estava pendurada em seu pescoço falando coisas emboladas, mas ele entendeu o final do que ela disse:

-...E eu gosto muito de você, Lee. – ela falou e terminou com um beijo.

Hinata olhava a todos com uma certa alegria, finalmente ela via todos os casais que ela achava bonitinhos juntos, ela comentou isso com Naruto.

-E o que você acha que devemos fazer, Hina? Ficar olhando? – ele riu e chegou perto dela, que corou, mesmo estando bêbada e alterada, a presença do loiro ainda lhe fazia ter aquela sensação estranha no estômago, como se tivesse borboletas voando nele, e então ela sentiu que Naruto estava se aproximando. Ela então decidiu acabar com a distância que ainda existia entre ela e o garoto que amava desde pequena.

Nessa hora todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olharem Hinata e Naruto atracados um ao pescoço do outro como se fossem se engolir.

-Kami-sama, o que deu nesses dois? – perguntou Ino.

-Olha só quem fala, você está quase sem blusa... – murmurou Sakura rindo e apontando para a amiga que estava com a barriga à mostra.

-Ok, voltem ao que estavam fazendo e deixem a Hina e o Naruto se pegarem em paz... – falou Temari já grudando em Shikamaru outra vez.

Todos voltaram a se beijar como se suas vidas dependessem disso, então ouviram alguém bater na porta do quarto.

-Hey, o que estão fazendo dentro desse quarto? Ainda são 7 horas... – era a professora Anko quem estava falando, todos ficaram alertas na mesma hora, mesmo os mais bêbados. Nem tinham se tocado que ainda não havia passado a hora do jantar, e estavam todos bêbados, era impossível saírem dali sem que alguém notasse.

-E agora, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sakura desesperada.

-Não sei, mas temos que pensar em algo, e rápido! – falou Temari, tentando se levantar, tropeçando no pé de Shikamaru que soltou uma exclamação de dor. Ela foi inevitavelmente ao chão.

-Sair daqui não tem como... – falou Shikamaru massageando o pé.

-Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Tenten.

-Ainda são 7 horas, professora, daqui a pouco a gente vai pro jantar! – Lee gritou de dentro. –Estamos só fazendo um jogo aqui...

-Ah, sim... – a mulher falou do lado de fora. –Mas quero vê-los no jantar.

-Agora sim estamos encrencados... – falou Sasuke.

-Mas a gente não pode fazer nada a não ser tentar limpar essa bagunça e esconder as bebidas muito bem escondidas pra terminarmos isso mais tarde... – falou Lee.

-É, ainda bem que o Lee falou algo para a professora... – falou Tenten. –Senão estaríamos mais encrencados...

-É verdade... Mas agora vamos arrumar isso para podermos ir para o jantar. – falou Neji levantando do lugar em que estava e pegando a garrafa de vodka. Todos foram ao trabalho, mesmo meio cambaleantes.

* * *

Oiii,

Bem, eu demorei muuuuuuuuuito a postar esse cap, me desculpem!

Sinceramente eu estava com muito pouca criatividade por esses dias, e mesmo assim tentava escrever algo que prestasse, mas não saía...

Então eu preferi deixar pra alguma hora que eu tivesse com algo parecido com criatividade pra escrever algo decente... Mesmo assim não saiu nada que eu gostasse, a coisa melhorzinha foi isso aí...

Me desculpem de novo!

Agradeço imensamente a todas que deixaram reviews, eu amo vocês que nem tem noção! Adoro quando deixam reviews... *-*

É isso, beijos!


	7. Bronca e ressaca

Cap. 07 – Bronca e ressaca

O quarto das meninas estava uma bagunça. Virado de cabeça para baixo. Todos que estavam no quarto estavam tentando manter o equilíbrio e conseguir pensar num lugar para esconder as bebidas. Enquanto isso Tenten e Temari estavam dando um banho em Hinata que estava dando a louca no quarto.

-Já chega, todos voltem para seus quartos, tomem um banho muito bem tomado e façam o favor de estarem pelo menos parecendo sóbrios quando formos para o jantar! – falou Temari saindo do banheiro e vendo a bagunça que estava aquilo. –Vamos, o que estão esperando!

Todos então olharam assustados para a mais velha e todos saíram do quarto das garotas, deixando apenas as donas do quarto ali, e foram para seus quartos. Claro que ninguém garantia que a ida para o quarto seria silenciosa, principalmente por parte de Naruto, mas Sasuke segurou o loiro antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer imprudência no corredor.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois eles estavam sentados no restaurante do hotel, comendo o jantar. Naruto estava proibido sob ameaça de morte de Neji e Sasuke de falar com qualquer pessoa que se dirigisse a eles. Lee também estava ajudando a controlar as pessoas. Hinata já estava sofrendo pelo excesso que cometera há uma hora e estava mais quieta que o normal.

-É, assim como o efeito foi rápido, a ressaca veio rápido na Hinata... – murmurou Tenten, Temari e Ino soltaram risinhos e Sakura tentou controlar uma gargalhada.

-É verdade... – murmurou Temari. –Mas vocês não acham que isso aqui tá um pouco quieto demais?

-É verdade, parece que alguém morreu... – riu Sakura.

-Não brinque com a morte dos outros quando estiver bêbada, Sakura! – brigou Ino.

-Cale a boca Ino! – falou Temari. –Agora todos tem que saber o estado das pessoas aqui? A gente não tava tentando disfarçar? – ela sussurrou.

-Desculpe... – falou Ino, ela estava alterada, com certeza estava, para pedir desculpas assim tão fácil. –É sempre a minha culpa, sempre eu que faço besteira... – E então ela começou a chorar.

-Kami me dê paciência... – bufou Sai abraçando a namorada de lado, tentando fazê-la parar com o ataque. –Vamos Ino, ela só falou para não falar nada alto o suficiente para os outros ouvirem...

-O Sai tem que ter muita paciência para aguentar a Ino... – murmurou Sasuke para Neji.

-Ah, claro, e você para agüentar a Sakura, se ela não calar a boca, os bêbados serão descobertos... – murmurou Neji.

-Ah, cala a boca e come tá, só por que é sortudo da sua namorada não fazer escândalos não quer dizer que possa falar dos outros... – falou Sasuke.

O jantar terminou e eles foram para o quarto outra vez. Dessa vez, todos foram para seus quartos e então foram para o quarto das garotas aos poucos. Já estavam todos no quarto quando Gai passou para lacrar as portas. Estavam todos bebendo outra vez quando ele saiu. Hinata desistiu de voltar a beber, já que já estava sofrendo de ressaca, e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

-Gente, eu acho que eu não vou ficar aqui... – ela falou.

-Por que Hina? – perguntou Tenten.

-Minha cabeça... Parece que ela vai explodir! – ela falou. –Acho que eu vou para o quarto das meninas e então quando vocês terminarem a bagunça aqui, as meninas me acordam e eu volto.

-Tudo bem, se você acha que é melhor assim, acho que se você está tão mal, é melhor mesmo que você vá... – Tenten falou. Então Hinata foi até a janela. Todos a viram indo e ficaram curiosos.

-Onde você vai, Hina? – perguntou Naruto.

-Eu vou dormir um pouco no quarto das meninas enquanto vocês festejam, minha cabeça está doendo e rodando... – ela falou.

-Eu vou com você... – ele falou, imediatamente tomando consciência das coisas.

-Nem por cima do meu cadáver você vai ficar num quarto sozinho com a Hinata! – falou Neji.

-Acalme-se Neji, acho que seria bom se alguém fosse lá ficar com ela... – falou Tenten. –Vai que ela tem algum desmaio ou algo assim?

-Mas tem que ser o Naruto? – ele perguntou.

-Então eu vou... – ela falou.

-NÃO! – ele gritou, e então percebeu o que fez. –Não, você não...

-Então o Naruto vai... – ela sentenciou e assim que ela falou isso, Naruto ajudou Hinata a pular a janela e eles foram para o outro quarto antes que Neji desse sua opinião.

-Eu ainda não falei que ele podia ir! – eles ouviram Neji gritar de dentro do quarto, mas já que ele não tinha ido atrás deles, estava tudo bem.

-Acho que eu tenho que agradecer a Tenten amanhã... Se eu lembrar... – o loiro riu.

-É, é melhor se lembrar, ela acabou de te salvar da morte. – Hinata riu, mas então sua cabeça doeu e ela sentou numa cama. –Acho melhor eu dormir agora, tomei um remédio no quarto e daqui a pouco ele começa a fazer efeito.

-Pode dormir, minha linda, que eu vou estar aqui para o que você precisar... – Naruto falou. Hinata olhou para ele, os olhos marejados. Nunca imaginou que Naruto fosse ser tão protetor e carinhoso com ela algum dia.

-Obrigada, Naruto. – ela falou, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ele então segurou o rosto dela quando ia se afastando e deu-lhe um selinho.

-Antes de ir, eu queria perguntar algo... – ele falou.

-Po-pode perguntar... – ela falou corando, sua cabeça deu sinal de vida outra vez, mas tentou ignorar.

-Você quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou.

-B-Bem... - ela começou, e então lembrou-se que ele estava bêbado. –Me pergunte isso amanhã, se você lembrar...

-Eu não estou brincando Hinata! – ele falou.

-Eu também não... – ela falou, a cabeça dando outra pontada e então ela sentou na cama, o mundo estava girando.

-Hina, você está bem? – perguntou Naruto preocupado, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

-Sim, tenho certeza que se eu me deitar vou melhorar. – ela disse.

-Então deite... Espero que esteja melhor amanhã... – ele falou, ajudando a garota a se acomodar na cama, então desligou a luz do abajur que tinham ligado ao chegar ali. Ele deitou na cama ao lado e ficou olhando Hinata, que pegou no sono rápido quando o remédio fez efeito.

Enquanto isso no quarto ao lado, a bagunça ainda rolava. Ino e Sai estavam outra vez se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, Sakura dançava a música que tocava e isso estava deixando Sasuke maluco.

-Sakura, pare de dançar desse jeito na minha frente, ou eu vou ser obrigado a te beijar... – ele falou chegando perto da garota.

-O que você está esperando? – ela falou, mesmo com a respiração exalando álcool, Sasuke ainda assim não conseguia resistir àquela garota provocante, beijou-a pela segunda (ou seria terceira) vez naquela noite.

-Eu quero ver como vai ser amanhã quando todos acordarem e metade lembrar do que fez e a outra metade não... – falou Lee com Tenten.

-É, vai ser no mínimo engraçado... Ou vergonhoso... – a garota riu. –Por isso que eu não quero mais beber, pra mim já deu. Vou parar enquanto ainda lembro de quem eu sou...

-É uma atitude sábia... – falou Neji no ouvido de Tenten. –Já que não precisamos estar bêbados para estarmos com quem gostamos, é melhor mesmo parar antes que isso traga consequências piores. – ele então virou o rosto da garota e beijou-a.

-Olha só quem fala, você está fedendo a álcool, Neji. – ela falou quando apartaram o beijo.

-Eu quero ver é como esse povo todo vai pular as janelas para voltar para os quartos... – falou Lee, mais pensando alto do que com alguém em especial já que Tenten estava entretida outra vez e ninguém mais estava com consciência suficiente para ter uma conversa decente. –Acho que vou para o meu quarto...

-Lee! – Nakano falou jogando os braços pelo pescoço do garoto. –Eu estou com sono, me leve com você!

-Nakano, seu quarto é aqui... – ele falou tentando manter a menina de pé.

-Não vou poder dormir aqui, não é, espertinho! – ela falou.

-De certa forma, é verdade... – ele falou. Até que ela estava conseguindo pensar bem para quem estava caindo de bêbada.

-E então, vamos para o seu quarto? – ela falou como uma gata manhosa, Lee então cedeu e eles saíram de fininho. Só foram reparar que os dois haviam saído depois de uns 10 minutos.

-Hey, cadê o Lee e a Nakano? – perguntou Tenten.

-Ih, eles fugiram para outro quarto! – falou Ino, que milagrosamente não estava beijando Sai nesse momento. –Que safadinhos, e que espertos, eu devia ter pensado nisso antes... Mas já tem gente no meu quarto...

-E no meu... – falou Sai.

-E agora, pra onde nós vamos? – perguntou-se Ino.

-Pro meu quarto é que não é! – falou Sasuke, mas antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação de pular a janela, eles ouviram a porta se abrir de uma vez, e uma voz irada chegou, abafada pelos ouvidos confundidos pelo álcool.

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO APRONTANDO AQUI DENTRO? – era Tsunade, a diretora da escola, que tinha chegado no quarto e ouvido vozes demais para um quarto de garotas. –EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE EU ESTOU VENDO!

-Não é isso... – começou alguém, mas a voz morreu ao olhar mortal da diretora.

-Eu não quero nem saber qual vai ser a desculpa de vocês! Vão voltar todos para seus quartos AGORA e amanhã vão todos estar de castigo, terminantemente proibidos de frequentar qualquer dos espaços recreativos do Hotel e eu não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer quando chegarmos à cidade outra vez! VAMOS MEXAM-SE!

-Sim senhora. – ouviu-se um murmúrio de algumas pessoas enquanto outras não encontraram voz para dizer nada. A movimentação tomou conta do lugar enquanto todos voltavam para seus respectivos quartos. Sai bateu na porta de seu quarto e avisou para Lee e Nakano o que tinha acontecido. Matsuri conversou com Naruto e esse levou Hinata no colo até seu quarto, colocou-a na cama e ouviu outro sermão de Tsunade por ter entrado no quarto das garotas de novo.

-Acho que a gente se lascou bonito dessa vez... – comentou Tenten com Temari quando estavam todas já deitadas, com as luzes apagadas e deixaram de ouvir os passos de Tsunade no corredor.

-Sim, e pode esperar as consequências, amanhã e pro resto da nossa vida acadêmica naquela escola... – Temari falou. –Agora eu acho melhor nós dormirmos, por que se ela voltar aqui e a gente tiver conversando, acho que ela vai explodir de vez...

-Também acho, boa noite. – Tenten terminou e o barulho no quarto cessou.

O outro dia amanheceu lindo. O sol brilhava lá fora como se não tivesse existido chuva ou qualquer ameaça de tempo ruim no dia anterior. Era o dia perfeito para todos estarem de castigo e não poderem usufruir o que aquele hotel maravilhoso tinha para oferecer. Mesmo de castigo, Tsunade não tinha como trancá-los nos quartos durante o dia inteiro, então eles acabaram ficando juntos, só não sabiam se isso era realmente uma coisa boa para alguns. Por algum motivo, mesmo alguns estando MUITO bêbados na noite anterior, todos se recordavam de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. A teoria de que os gritos de Tsunade tinham um efeito ressonante, e continuava a ressonar nos ouvidos de todos era a mais aceitável. Não tinha como esquecer que ela havia visto tudo.

Enquanto todos estavam tomando café-da-manhã, os amigos de castigo estavam chegando no restaurante do hotel, se arrastando e cambaleando, segurando-se uns nos outros por causa da tão conhecida ressaca. Naruto se segurava em Hinata, que estava bem melhor depois da noite de sono.

-Hina, eu me lembro que eu tenho que agradecer alguém... – o loiro falou tendo um súbito ataque de memória.

-Sim. – Hinata riu. –Tenten te salvou de uma morte lenta e dolorosa pelas mãos de meu primo.

-Ah, é verdade, a hora que a gente pulou a janela... – ele falou, e sua memória o acertou em cheio como um baque, tão forte que ele quase foi ao chão. Ele tinha pedido Hinata em namoro noite passada. –Hinata, sobre o que eu te perguntei ontem à noite, se você não quiser, não tem problema, mas...

-O q... – Hinata começou, mas então se lembrou do que Naruto estava falando, foi quando ele a pediu em namoro. A coloração de seu rosto tomou um vermelho vivo e ela quase derrubou Naruto, que estava apoiado em seu ombro, mesmo sendo mais alto. –Na-Naruto... Eu...

-Ahhhhhhh! – ouviram um grito estridente vindo de algum lugar mais a frente, onde os outros estavam. –Não se atreva a me deixar esbarrar de novo, Sai! – Ino gritou, e eles logo perceberam que Ino, que estava se agarrando em Sai para guiá-la, pois ela mantinha os olhos fechados pela dor de cabeça. Aquilo tinha atrapalhado completamente o momento de Hinata e Naruto.

-Você me responde depois, Hina, mas eu mantenho a pergunta... – Naruto falou, se desvencilhando de Hinata para pegar um prato e comer alguma coisa. Hinata ficou parada para trás, ainda pensando no que diria para Naruto. Ela queria muito namorar com ele, é claro que queria! Mas ela tinha medo do que Neji poderia fazer com Naruto quando descobrisse. Ela se aproximou de Tenten, que parecia não estar tão ruim quanto os outros.

-Tenten, posso falar com você? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se da amiga que colocava algumas fatias de melancia num prato.

-Claro que pode, Hinata... O que é? – a outra perguntou.

-É que... Vamos pra mesa, assim a gente conversa sem que os outros escutem.

-Ah, vamos sim. Você não vai comer nada? Não quer uma fatia de melancia também? Eu pego pra você... – Tenten falou ao ver a amiga sem pratos nas mãos.

-Tudo bem, eu vou pegar um suco pra mim, você quer também?

-De laranja, por favor... – ela falou, e então Hinata pegou dos copos de suco e as duas foram sentar numa mesa vazia. Os outros ainda estavam ocupados pegando sua comida, então teriam alguns minutos para conversar. –O que foi, Hinata? Parece sério...

-É que... O Naruto me pediu em namoro ontem de noite... – ela começou.

-Que bom, epa... Espera aí, ele não estava bêbado ontem? – a outra perguntou.

-Estava, então eu falei pra ele perguntar quando estivesse sóbrio, e ele se lembrou disso hoje, e perguntou de novo... Eu não respondi ainda... O que eu faço?

-Ué, fala que sim, mulher! – Tenten falou. Achava que o problema era mais sério.

-Mas e o Neji? Ele vai querer estrangular o Naruto se descobrir... – ela se justificou.

-Ah... Não se preocupe com o Neji, tudo bem? Eu posso domar a fera. – Tenten falou rindo da expressão subitamente agradecida de Hinata. –Fale com o Naruto o quanto antes, eu acho que o Neji não vai fazer nada contra ele se perceber que o Naruto está falando sério sobre esse namoro.

-Tu-Tudo bem... Eu vou falar com ele depois do café... – Hinata falou, começando então a comer a melancia que Tenten havia pegado pra ela.

A mesa dos amigos estava extremamente quieta e estranha durante o café-da-manhã. Ninguém falava muito, por sono ou por ressaca, e os casais formados na noite passada agiam estranhamente uns com os outros. Sakura sentou-se entre Neji e Ino para não ficar ao lado de Sasuke, ela não lembrava direito o que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas lembrava-se que havia sido _quente_. E ela estava morrendo de vergonha de olhar para Sasuke sem se lembrar direito o que tinha acontecido. Sasuke estava pensativo, como sempre, mas ele apenas pensava no que diria a Sakura depois do que tinha acontecido ontem. Ele tinha simplesmente voado em cima dela, aquilo era loucura. Mesmo gostando dela há muito, ele não teria tido coragem de fazer aquilo se não fosse por influência do álcool. Tá, talvez teria, mas e daí?

-Caramba, ninguém conversa nessa mesa... – Lee reclamou. –Só por que todo mundo se pegou ontem não quer dizer que vocês têm que ficar estranhos hoje, ok?

-Todo mundo se pegou? – perguntou Ino. –Foi uma suruba? – Sai riu ao seu lado.

-Se dependesse de você seria... – o namorado da loira falou, rindo ainda.

-Cala a boca, Sai... – ela reclamou.

-Hey, onde está a Matsuri? – perguntou Tenten.

-Ela foi ao banheiro com Nakano – Gaara murmurou.

-Falando em Matsuri e em Gaara, o que foi aquilo ontem, einh? – alfinetou Neji.

-Cale a boca, Neji, se não quiser perder todos os dentes... Olha o olhar mortal do Gaara... – falou Sasuke, que estava ao lado do amigo.

-É, mas você e a Sakura não ficam pra trás, não é? – Neji continuou alfinetando.

-Neji, eu quero você vivo, ok? Então cala a boquinha e come... – falou Tenten, que estava sentada a sua frente.

-Toma, agora é pau mandado da namoradinha... – riu Sasuke.

-Cala a boca ou a Sakura perde o striper particular... – Neji ameaçou. Sasuke apenas bufou e Sakura corou como um pimentão.

-E-Eu não lembro de nada disso! – a de cabelos rosa falou, tampando o rosto com a tigela de cereais enquanto tomava o leite que restava propositalmente.

-Viu Sasuke, Sakura não se lembra do strip que você fez pra ela na noite passada, vai ter que repetir... – Gaara entrou na brincadeira.

-Ahh, eu vou bater nos dois e não vai ter namorada que me segure! – Sasuke falou emburrado.

-Hey, hey, vamos parar com a briga aí que todo mundo tem um podre de ontem, então ninguém pode falar de ninguém... – falou Lee. –Só eu... – ele riu.

-Você ter escapado para o seu quarto com a Nakano não é nada, né Lee? – falou Tenten rindo.

-Tudo bem, ninguém pode... – ele corrigiu.

Quando terminaram o café, não tinham mais nada pra fazer. Foram para a recepção e ficaram sentados nos sofás espalhados pelo lugar. Ino foi dormir mais um pouco, alegando que sua cabeça estava explodindo. Hinata sentou-se ao lado de Naruto num sofá apenas para duas pessoas propositalmente, para que pudesse conversar apenas com ele.

-Na-Naruto... E-Eu quero namorar com você... – ela falou muito baixo, já vermelha. Tão baixo que nem Naruto conseguiu ouvir.

-O que, Hina? – ele perguntou imediatamente.

-E-Eu disse que... Eu disse que sim para a sua pergunta... – ela falou corando muito. Demorou um certo tempo para que Naruto processasse a mensagem, isso era tudo o que ele queria ouvir de Hinata. Não se importava mais com o que Neji pudesse fazer com ele ou o que ele diria, ele estava com Hinata e era o que importava.

-AAAAHHH! – ele soltou um grito e abraçou Hinata, atraindo a atenção de todos. Enquanto eles olhavam assustados para o casal, Naruto se atreveu a dar um selinho na nova namorada, o que atraiu MUITA atenção de Neji.

-Hey, Naruto, tá perdendo a noção do perigo, moleque? – perguntou Neji, quando ele ia levantar, Tenten segurou-o na poltrona enorme que eles dividiam.

-Eles estão namorando, Neji, você não pode impedir que ele beije a Hinata... – ela falou, calma, como se contasse uma história a uma criança.

-Mas... Quando isso aconteceu? E... – ele parou e pensou. –Foi ontem, não é? Eles estavam no quarto sozinhos e... – Tentem percebeu Neji ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Não, não foi ontem, foi hoje, ok. Não aconteceu nada ontem... – Tenten falou.

-Como sabe?

-Hinata me conta tudo, besta... – ela riu.

-Ah, tá... – ele falou voltando a se acalmar. –Se eles estão namorando mesmo, o que eu posso fazer? Só azucrinar a vida do Naruto agora... Espero que Hinata esteja feliz.

-Claro que ela está, olhe pra eles. – ela falou. Neji olhou para onde os dois estavam, Naruto estava com a cabeça no colo de Hinata enquanto ela fazia um cafuné nele. Ele ainda estava ligeiramente ruim por causa da bebedeira, mesmo assim era a pessoa mais feliz da Terra naquele momento. Ainda mais por que Tenten havia conseguido segurar Neji no lugar...

O resto da manhã passou se arrastando. Como eles não tinham absolutamente NADA pra fazer eles ficaram sentados na recepção praticamente o dia todo, conversando o máximo que a ressaca permitia. O clima estranho entre Sasuke e Sakura, Matsuri e Gaara e Lee e Nakano continuava. As três garotas permaneceram sentadas juntas num sofá de dois lugares que conseguia abrigá-las, conversavam paralelamente algumas vezes.

-Caramba, olha o Naruto e a Hinata, nunca achei que eles fossem começar a namorar tão rápido... – falou Sakura.

-É, eles que são espertos... – falou Nakano suspirando. –Aliás, eu nem sei por que está esse clima estranho entre eu e o Lee. Afinal, acho que a gente não fez nada demais ontem... Não que eu me lembre.

-Eu me lembro de muito pouca coisa sobre ontem, além do grande esporro que a Tsunade deu na gente, o resto está meio anuviado. – falou Sakura.

-Duas, eu não me lembro direito do que aconteceu, mas eu me lembro de ter beijado o Gaara... – ela falou corando levemente.

-Cadê a Temari e o Shikamaru? – perguntou Tenten, que só então havia percebido que desde o café-da-manhã Temari e Shikamaru não estavam entre eles.

-Ihh, tem um tempo que eu não vejo aqueles dois... – falou Ino. –O que será que eles estão aprontando?

-No mínimo eles estão se pegando em algum beco escuro por aí... – falou Sasuke.

-Não existem becos escuros aqui... – falou Neji.

-E como você sabe? Já procurou? – Sasuke rebateu deixando o amigo sem jeito.

-Hey! Tem sim! – falou Ino, ela era impulsiva demais para ficar calada. –Opa...

-Ah sim, agora falou a especialista em becos escuros... – riu Sakura.

-Fica quieta aí testuda, que se eu começar a contar os seus podres... – Ino ameaçou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu estou quietinha! – Sakura falou antes que a amiga decidisse falar qualquer coisa.

-Deixem Temari e Shikamaru em paz, eles são namorados e sabem o que fazem. Eu espero... – falou Tenten, rindo na última frase.

* * *

Olá pessoas, eu sei que eu tenho demorado MUITO pra atualizar a fic, mas é que eu meio que perdi a inspiração e só escrevo quando tenho realmente algo bom (ou não) pra escrever. Tirei um tempinho rápido hj pra atualizar por que o capítulo tava pronto, mas não sei quando vou atualizar de novo (pra variar). Enfim, espero que não estejam morrendo de raiva de mim, espero que estejam lendo e gostando e se estiverem, por favor, reviews né! Kkkkkkk'

Beijos


End file.
